


The Arcana Code

by ochain_shield (sylph_of_eons)



Series: Three Houses: Arcana Code (5th Route) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "golden ending" fic, Alternate Universe, DLC Spoilers, Deep Lore, Fantasy Politics, Fix It, Gen, Multi, crests suck, fodlan gets vibe checked, i thought that was obvious but i want to be clear, no studentleth, refuses to use the my unit tag for byleth, self-indulgence is good!, spoilers for all routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_of_eons/pseuds/ochain_shield
Summary: During the Battle of Garreg Mach, after relearning her step-brother's identity and deciding that trusting her uncle was not worth all of the dangers, Emperor Edelgard Von Hresvelg finally falters and her reality crushes around her and she defects from her own contry. Rhea and Professor Byleth disappear. Edelgard and Dimitri escape with Claude to the Leicester Alliance and watch as Edelgard's war continues without her.
Series: Three Houses: Arcana Code (5th Route) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868173
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	1. Declaration of the High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Break of Dawn (1/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest Shippers, Pedophilia Shippers, Groomers: don't interact. this fic ain't for you

21st of the Red Wolf Moon, Imperial Year 1185

Dear Diary,

Today is the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus Founding Day. Just another reminder of the storm of never ending torment that is my past. 

Dramatics aside, nobody in the castle felt like there was any reason to celebrate considering there’s no longer a Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The only reason I even brought up the holiday is to provide context for how I ended spending this important anniversary in Fodlan’s history. 

I spent most of my day in my personal quarters, not that I intended on listening to the Alliance Lords bicker themselves into sleep anyways. Claude tried to suggest we at least held some sort of feast to honor the occasion, only for Judith to tug him by the collar and tell him that Count Gloucester was causing disruptions in the conference room again. 

Leicester politics aside, I spent most of my day in isolation, engaging in some introspection that I tried to ignore. From what I’ve heard, Faerghus is still under the control of general Cornelia, and the Empire is still under my uncle’s jurisdiction. I’ve no word of Hubert’s or my other classmates’ whereabouts; something that hasn’t changed for half a decade now. Hubert is likely dead, or maybe he’s resigned himself to acting as nothing more than a shill for Those Who Slither In The Dark just to stay alive. I’m not sure which would break my heart more. 

Dimitri is enjoying this holiday as much as you’d expect. He’s made himself scarce even from the Riegan servants. I can tell that he’s grown restless and wants something or someone to blame. Maybe it would be easier if that person was me. If I had kept my mouth shut and continued on my path, we probably would have killed each other and at least one of us would be able to move past the Tragedy of Duscur or the Insurrection of the Seven.

...But no. He’s the closest thing I have to a brother. Maybe if I did stay on my original path, I would kill him and Faerghus would be free from the Church’s clutches or maybe he would’ve killed me instead and Those Who Slither In The Dark would have lost their “secret weapon” and Fodlan would return to “life as usual”. 

That’s just it, isn’t it? I’m currently being kept in Deirdru with Dimitri to keep our continued existences a secret from our respective countries (well, “country”, now.) Fodlan is currently full of nobles who are doing nothing but order people to kill each other in some attempt at gaining power under the guises that they’re “changing the world for the better.” The nobles are all the same, followers of the Church or no. They just want power and to protect their wealth and there’s nothing a war is better for than impoverishing the commoners. 

All the while I sit here in my personal guest-room in the Leicester capital where I’m fed and speak to Duke Riegan everyday like an old friend (which we might as well be, by now). 

And yet I despise it. I grow restless in my own comfort. I can’t look at my dinner without thinking about the thousands of people across Fodlan who are going hungry today and will be hungry tomorrow.

How dare Claude suggest we have a feast.

Again, I’m playing some of this for the sake of dramatics. Claude is just as restless as I am but he has a responsibility as Duke to appease his fellow lords to keep the Alliance from fracturing as well. Had I spent more than a month as Emperor I’d likely find myself in the same position.

Something must be done. I can’t stay here any longer. Neither can Dimitri. Nor can Claude. 

I’m going to Garreg Mach next month. I’m not sure how or even why. If the Knights of Seiros are there, they would try to kill me. I don’t think Claude’s professor will be there either, and even if they were, I don’t think they would welcome me with open arms.

I also doubt that Rhea is there. Five years have passed since she disappeared during the Battle of Garreg Mach where she revealed her true...form. I don’t know if my uncle captured her and her executed, or if the knights somehow pulled her to safety. I still want Rhea dead, but I’m not going to go out of my way to make that a reality. 

Regardless, I need to go to Garreg Mach. I know that Dimitri wouldn’t allow it, but I’ll still try and convince Claude.

Edelgard Von Hresvelg. 


	2. The Fool’s Errand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Break of Dawn (2/3)

_ 25th of the Ethereal Moon, 1185 _

_ Today I will be returning to Garreg Mach for the first time since the battle. Naturally I’m extremely cautious.  _

_ I tried to convince Edelgard not to go, but she was so adamant about it. Not to mention Claude agreed to it as well. _

_ I shouldn’t have to explain why us all going out alone to the ruins of the monastery is a bad idea. As far as most people are aware, me and Edelgard are dead and if we’re spotted, the Empire would immediately come for our heads.  _

_ I thought the only way I’d be less concerned is by joining them myself. I hope I wasn’t mistaken. _

_ Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. _

\---

It was duskfall at the ruins of Garreg Mach Monastery. What was once the center of the Seiros faith and the most prestigious military school in Fodlan, was empty and devoid of all people, save for the three travelers that had climbed to the top of the Goddess Tower.

Claude Von Riegan, the Sovereign Duke of the Leicester Alliance once again glanced out of the tower, in search of any people who might have decided to follow them.

The duke sighed with relief. “The coast is clear.”

A woman cloaked in red walked past him, saying nothing. 

Claude huffed. “As...beautiful as the ruins of the cathedral look at night, I’m still not sure if it was worth the trip, Edelgard.”

Edelgard removed her hood, letting a long white-haired ponytail flutter in the wind, her face expressionless.

Claude shook his head dismissively and turned his attention back to the half demolished cathedral. “The empire really did a number on the cathedral, but from what I can tell, all the administrative buildings and dorms are still intact. I’m sure that was by your order, yes?”

Edelgard flicked a bang of hair out of her face. “Yes, forgive me for having some nostalgia for the time I spent here as a student.” She said with sarcasm.

Claude chuckled while a looming figure shifted in the shadows against the wall.

“Why are we here?” Dimitri’s low voice asked in irritation. “I don’t think a trip down memory lane is worth risking our identities being discovered.”

Edelgard turned to him and scoffed weakly. “For some reason, Those Who Slither In The Dark are afraid of this place. I daresay this place might be even safer for us than Deirdru.”

Claude cocked an eyebrow in both offence and curiosity. 

“That’s not even to mention the strategic location of the monastery. Not only is it protected by the Oghma Mountains but it’s also located right in the middle of Fodlan.” Edelgard shot Claude a glance. She could already see the cogs beginning to turn in his head.

Dimitri, unfortunately, was not as quick to realize what the former princess was suggesting. “W-what are you talking about?”

Claude’s olive eyes focused on Edelgard. “I’m sorry, are you suggesting we...rebel against the Empire?”

The white-haired woman spun on her heels and looked off to the mountains in the distance. “Claude, you said the reason you’re incapable of forming any sort of army in Deirdru is because the other nobles would stop you, but the Monastery is neutral territory…”

The duke brought a glove to his face and began to stroke his chin in thought. “A second base of operations…” He chuckled. “I could finally get Count Gloucester off my case, and I could probably convince Judith to set up a supply route between Daphnel territory and here…” Claude began to pace around the tower, concocting a scheme.

Dimitri quickly looked to Edelgard and Claude again in confusion. “W-wait, are you serious about this?”

“By the Goddess, Dimitri!” Edelgard yelled. “Yes, of course I am! As we speak, people in Faerghus are dying because of the war I started and it’s only a matter of time before the Alliance breaks out into civil war as well. Somebody has to do something!” The former emperor grimaced as she drew in a breath and sighed, her righteous anger slightly subsiding. “We’re running out of time. Once the Alliance fractures, we won’t have another opportunity.”

“I-” The former prince started, his voice gone hoarse. “I understand what you're saying but...do we even have the resources to pull off that sort of feat?

“No, Edelgard is right.” Claude said forcefully. “If we’re going to pull this off, we can’t wait until Deirdru is under threat of capture. If we’re going to make a move, It needs to be now. It won’t be easy…” The duke crossed his arms and looked to the floor. “Were Teach here, I could probably coax our former classmates and even the Abyssians into joining our cause but-”

Both Edelgard and Dimitri gave Claude a look of sympathy.

The duke stood silent for a moment before Dimitri interrupted. “What about the Knights of Seiros?” He suggested. 

Edelgard’s head snapped around to look at him. “What?”

The towering man nervously chuckled. “I keep seeing bounties for them all over the place, so I know they’re alive.” He explained. “I’d imagine they would be more than happy to help us rebuild the monastery.”

“And if we got the Knights involved we could make this a moral cause.” Claude mused before shaking his head in defeat. “...No, that wouldn’t work without Teach or the Archbishop.”

A loud “Ugh.” came from Edelgard as she began to pace around the edge of the tower, spinning an axe in her hand.

“Don’t get me wrong Edelgard-” Claude interrupted, his face contorted with determination. “I’m willing to fight until the bitter end, but logistically-” The duke looked back down the mountains, where he saw flickering lights gathered outside the town in front of Garreg Mach. “Shit.”

“What is it?” Dimitri asked as Claude hurriedly walked past him.

“My guess is thieves are getting ready to loot the monastery.” The duke explained, as he was about to head down the stairwell. “I’m going to grab Omid and try to scout things. Stay here. Don’t go anywhere!” Claude shouted, running down the stairs to get his wyvern that was patiently waiting for him. 

Claude hoisted himself on Omid’s back and patted her head. “Alright, girl, let’s move.”

Omid roared as she stretched her wings and took off abruptly, but Claude was well adjusted to her flying habits by now. The duke carefully scanned the monastery grounds as the wyvern glided overhead and couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by nostalgia.

_ To think, just five years ago I was first learning how to properly ride.  _ Omid flew over the now abandoned marketplace, which was littered with debris and rotten vegetables. Claude grimaced at the sight.  _ Where did the time go? _

As Claude kept flying, the distinct smell of smoke began to grow stronger and he even began to catch wisps of it in the air before he saw a mob armed with torches, spears, and large barrels of gasoline.

But there was something off. These weren’t the thieves Claude anticipated on seeing. No, this mob was dressed in white robes and some of which were carrying tomes.

_ Priests…?  _ But these weren’t members of the Church of Seiros; or at least the main church. It was then Claude saw that robes they wore were imprinted with the Crest of Cichol rather than the Crest of Seiros.  _ The Western Church! _

Claude was about to turn Omid around when he heard a man’s yell. A very familiar yell. That's when he saw that the priests had captured Seteth and Flayn. 

\---

“Edelgard! Dimitri!”

Edelgard’s attention turned to see Claude, still riding his wyvern next to the top of the Goddess Tower.

“Claude what are you doing?” Dimitri asked with irritation.

“No time to explain!” Claude interrupted. “It’s the Western Church! They’ve captured Seteth and Flayn!”

Edelgard’s violet eyes widened. “What?” 

“I-I don’t know why, but it looks like they’re going to execute them!” The duke fumbled. “You guys can either hop on or hurry down but I’m going to see If can do anything!”

“Edelgard-” The former prince tried to interject.

“Not now, Dimitri.” Edelgard shook her head. “Claude, perch your wyvern on the balcony. I’m coming with.” 

Claude’s wyvern carefully grabbed on to the edge of the tower with its feet as Edelgard climbed on and reached her hand out to Dimitri.

“Come on, Dimitri. Let’s go.”

Her step-brother tentatively took her hand.

Edelgard grimaced as the smell of smoke grew stronger as the trio approached the ruins of Garreg Mach’s town portion.

_ The church made sure to evacuate the town before the Empire arrived, but that didn’t stop their homes being engulfed in flames.  _ She thought to herself.  _ Most of the people who lived in the town were members of the clergy but...there were likely children from Remire that were taking refuge there as well.  _ The former princess shut her eyes as she felt a pang of guilt hit her.  _ After I let the Agarthans go to Remire in the first place. _

Edelgard was on the verge of letting her self-deprecating thoughts consume her when Claude’s wyvern landed behind a crumbled wall.

The white-haired woman sharply inhaled.  _ No. Focus. _

Claude put his back against the wall as he began to draw his silver bow; the angry muttering of priests coming from the distance.

“We’re lucky the sun already set or surely someone would have spotted us.” Dimitri whispered angrily to Claude before the archer shushed him.

“Let...go of her!”

Edelgard felt the hairs on her arms stand on end as she heard a man’s voice cry out. Peeking behind Dimitri, she could see the Western Church tying up Flayn to a stake while Seteth looked on with anger and horror as he was restrained by more of the acolytes.

_ Shit.  _ Edelgard was about to start moving closer before Claude grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, looking at the scene with disgust.

“Silence, heathen! Look upon this witch!” A priest pulled a clump of Flayn’s muddied hair away from her head, revealing a pointed ear. “The Archbishop and her kin have deceived all of Fodlan, disguising their monstrous forms in order to claim divinity. In the name of Saint Cichol we will right the wrongs of Seiros and cleanse the world of the demonic beast that attempt to rule it!”

Edelgard’s voice hitched as the priest moved away from Flayn and pointed a torch at a pile of wood gathered beneath the stake while Seteth cried out in pure agony.

“Shit.” Claude whispered. “We have to do something-”

But Edelgard was already running with a silver axe in hand. 

“Let go of me!” Seteth hissed at the acolytes, one of which now pointing the Spear of Assal at his chest.

Edelgard felt as if time had slowed as she ran up to the stake and swung her axe through the bonfire, scattering cinders and ash everywhere. 

Flayn’s body shuddered as she let out a heavy cough before raising her head to look at Edelgard with green slitted eyes.

“E-edlegard…?” She muttered weakly as Edelgard pulled her dagger and quickly cut through the ropes.

“Don’t worry, Flayn.” The former princess whispered, carrying Flayn.

A pained scream from behind her and Edelgard turned to see that one of the priests had fallen over after being struck in the shoulder by an arrow.

“Edelgard! Are you crazy!?” Claude shouted as he and Dimitri sprinted over to her.

Seteth, now free, snapped his head around in Edelgard’s direction. “Edel-” His emerald eyes focused with pure rage as he saw the white-haired woman holding his sister. “You-”

Grabbing the Spear of Assal, The former advisor began to lunge towards Edelgard before being restrained by Dimitri.

“Father!” Flayn sputtered. “Please, control yourself!” 

Seteth’s glare softened. “Flayn, you know you shouldn’t-”

“The shapeshifters!” A priest pointed at the group, gold magic beginning to light in his hand.

Claude immediately dashed forward with a sword in hand and struck down the priest as Edelgard gently placed Flayn on the ground. “Seteth, Flayn, stay back. We’ll handle this.” 

Seteth’s eyebrows furrowed in rage again as he looked at Edelgard in disgust. “Why would I ever trust you?”

“Because if you don’t, you’ll die.” Edelgard said smugly before running over to Claude and Dimitri, swinging her axe in front of the mob, causing them to scatter.

“Claude, unless you have a scheme we won’t be able to defeat this mob!” Dimitri yelled.

“I do!” The golden-clad man replied with perhaps too much enthusiasm than should be allowed. “Edelgard, do you see those fire barrels?” 

Edelgard’s eyes followed Claude’s pointed hand to the large red-painted barrels and nodded. “I do.”

“Think you can blast ‘em?”

The woman’s violet eyes sparkled as she charged a fire spell to her hands. “Indeed, I do, Claude.”

  
  


“I’ll cover you!” Dimitri spun his spear in large windmill motions as he began to run towards a crowd of panicked priests, Edelgard following him from behind.

“Stop them!” A priest cried out in panic as Edelgard’s feet kept carrying her.  _ Almost, just a bit further...Now! _ A fireball launched from her extended hand and flew towards the barrel, erupting with a thunderous bang as smoke and fire began to rain across the field until it hit the next barrel and then the next.

The zealots screamed in terror and began to run far away from the ruins of Garreg Mach.

A long whistle noise came from behind her and Edelgard turned to see Claude. “Nice shot, princess! Almost enough to give me a run for my money!”

Edelgard scoffed. “You flatter me, Claude.” Her smirk faded as she resumed her typical icy expression. “Where’s Seteth and Flayn?”

Claude’s expression went serious as well. “They’re safe. I imagine you have questions for them. I have several of my own.” 

“Wait-” Dimitri interrupted, his tangly blond hair flying out of his face as he spun on his heels. “I-I know that you two want answers but Flayn almost died just now. Do you can show them at least a bit of leniency-”

  
“Relax, Dimitri!” Claude replied. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on interrogating them without buttering them up first. Besides, they probably have just as many questions for you two considering that Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Edelgard Von Hresvelg mysteriously disappeared five years ago and were assumed dead.” The duke shot them a grin that said  _ “Thanks for making me help you with that, by the way.” _ “Let’s just get them to safety and we’ll see what information we can gather. In the meantime-” Claude winked. “I have a celebratory feast to plan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Dimitri isn’t as interested in prose as Edelgard is as far as diary entries are concerned. Claude’s Wyvern’s name, Omid, means “hope” in Persian. The more you know :) Also surprise! Byleth isn't here! Where are they? You'll find out later.


	3. Justice is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Break of Dawn (3/3)

“Thank you for saving Flayn.” Seteth muttered.

The former advisor found himself sitting in the ruins of Garreg Mach Cathedral in a circle with his sister (actually, daughter) and the three lords of the major Fodlan territories, two of which he thought had died five years ago. 

One of which was Dimitri. The crown prince of Faerghus and the sole survivor of the royal family following the Tragedy of Duscur. Dimitri’s blond hair had grown long in tangly since his days as a student at the officer’s academy and towered well above all of his companions. The armor he wore was black and covered in dents and scratches, making the man into a truly imposing figure. Dimitri was currently ripping into a turkey leg (if Claude’s account of what animal he killed in order to make dinner was to be believed), paying little attention to the people around him. Far from what people would consider “kingly”.

The other was Edelgard, whose presence Seteth was the most acutely aware of, with good reason. After suddenly ascending to the imperial throne by forcing Ionius Von Hresvelg to step down (according to the messenger that reported to Seteth), Emperor Edelgard launched a sudden attack on the church. Edelgard couldn’t have picked a worse time as Seteth was trying to get Rhea to tell him the truth about who Professor Byleth was. Unfortunately, he had dropped this investigation to prepare for the Empire’s attack and Rhea oh-so-conveniently disappeared in the battle’s aftermath along with Byleth...and Edelgard...and Dimitri because why the hell not.

“If you have something you wish to say then say it.” Edelgard said suddenly, looking at the green-haired man expectantly.

“You first.” He replied flatly.

“Hey, I have a question.” Claude interrupted cheerfully, finishing another bite of his turkey leg. “Why did Flayn call you ‘Father’?”

Seteth coughed abruptly as Flayn looked at him with a disappointed expression. 

“Yes, _brother._ Why did I call you ‘father’?” She said unamused, looking at him with the same anticipation as all of the lords.

Seteth grumbled as he ran a hand through his tangled hair. “I suppose that might be a good place to start...The simple answer is because she is my daughter.”

Claude smiled but didn’t seem surprised at all. “Good! Baby steps! Now that the most obvious secret-that-isn’t-even-a-secret is out of way we can get the ball rolling! I say we all take turns! Edelgard-” He turned to the red-garbed woman. “You’re up first.”

“Why thank you, Claude.” She said with a smile. “Alright Seteth, where’s Rhea?”

Seteth glared at her. “I’m not telling you that.”

She huffed. “Can you at least tell me why?”

“Because you wanted to kill her!” He replied with exasperation. “I’d be out of my mind to answer that question if there was any chance that you would hear it! Not to mention that assumes I know where she is!”

“I believe it’s time for my question!” Flayn interrupted, clapping her hands together. “Edelgard, why did you want to kill Rhea?”

Edelgard looked at the girl in irritation. “Wait, I wasn’t-”

“Sorry, Edie! Rules are rules!” Claude announced. “Answer Flayn’s question.”

Flayn turned to her curiously while Seteth looked like he was preparing himself to strangle Edelgard depending on what she said.

Edelgard’s shoulders went slack as she let out a huff. “The Church of Seiros has long perpetuated a system based on the divine birthright of the nobility while surviving off the suffering of the commoners. As the Heroes’ blood lines keep fading and crests become more and more rare, the system starts to benefit only a distinct few, alienating and/or impoverishing anyone who does not meet the Church’s description of ‘noble’.” She stated as if she were reciting a script. 

Seteth rage fizzled out as she continued to say things that he tried to tell Rhea for years. The reason why he and Flayn spent so long in hiding is a result of how Crests were a church sanctioned commodity most useful in waging war. When he came back to the monastery to work as Rhea’s advisor, Seteth was surprised at how many students were disillusioned by the nobility. Almost all of the commoners that came to the Officer’s academy only got there thanks to the endorsement of nobles or in some cases, selling all of their material belongings. The noble students were generally arrogant and lorded their crests as something that made them superior to the nobles born without crests. 

If he had it his way, Seteth would make it so the academy was available to anyone who met the qualifications, regardless of status, but apparently Rhea’s former advisors had long set a precedent of upping the cost of tuition to pay for monastery maintenance and the Knights of Seiros’s military funds. 

If the heiress apparent of the Adrestian Empire was aware of the problem with Fodlan’s Crest system and understands on such a personal, empathetic level, that means Rhea is either completely unaware or…

_She simply doesn’t care._ He thought, but didn’t dare say it aloud. “You’re completely right.” Seteth said plainly, trying giving away no expression.

The former emperor’s face practically crumbled as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in complete disbelief. “...What?” She whispered.

“My turn.” Seteth interrupted, ignoring Edelgard. “Why did you think a war was necessary to change the Church? As the Adrestian Emperor, you were one of the most powerful people in all of Fodlan. Certainly with power like that, you could have changed the system from inside without the need for senseless bloodshed.” His icy gaze settled on the woman once more.

“H-hold on!” Edelgard stammered. “I’m still reeling from the revelation that you actually agreed with me!” Her violet eyes focused once more in realization. “You disagree with...Rhea’s beliefs?”

Claude was about to intervene again when Seteth interjected. “It’s fine Claude. Rhea-” He shaked his head in discomfort. “I...wanted to believe that Rhea had good intentions...but I’ve recently realized that was probably not the case. At first I thought that she was just ignorant but now…” Seteth’s voice trailed off. “It doesn’t matter. I’m still waiting for an answer to my question? Was a war really necessary?”

Edelgard frowned. “Let me put it this way. If the Archbishop was incapable of taking her advisor’s concerns about the church’s conduct seriously, then pray-tell, what would make her listen? A thousand year history of Fodlan being subjugated under the church!? Multiple militia uprisings!? In my mind, the Imperial assault on Garreg Mach was the only way for any change to be made!” She exclaimed, her voice rising in volume until she was short of breath. The former emperor sighed and flicked her hair. “As astonished as I am to hear that you're actually more than just Rhea’s yes-man, that still doesn’t excuse all of the times you personally oversaw the the suppression of any dissensions made against the church-”

“Or removing information from the library just because it was at odds with the church’s teachings or the common beliefs of Fodlan.” Claude threw in maintaining a grin that didn’t match the irritation in his eyes.

Seteth frowned. “Again, I had years of precedent to follow-”

Flayn’s eyes flitted around as she studied everybody’s expressions, finally turning to her father. “Yes, but Father, they do have a point-”

Seteth grit his teeth and winced at the sound of his daughter’s interjection. Nothing hurt quite as much as his daughter pointing out the hypocrisy of his actions. 

“You’re right, I don’t have an excuse but…a war between the Empire and the Church would still cost people of their lives; something that can never be replaced.” Seteth said with gravity. 

The Edelgard’s gaze grew icy. “I understand that sentiment. Trust me, I do. But trauma, similarly, cannot be erased or simply overcome.” She gingerly pulled at one of her white gloves.

The abandoned cathedral was filled with a long silence, the only sound to be heard being the evening winds flowing into the broken walls.

Claude awkwardly cleared his throat. “Uh, Dimitri? Would you like to go next?”

Dimitri must have spaced out because he almost jumped at the sound of his name. “I- uh- yes. My question-” He turned to Claude and Edelgard as if expecting them to say something. “Uh-”

“What’s wrong, friend?” The Leicester Duke asked.

“It has just occurred to me that I don’t have much of a stake in this...current conversation.” The former prince admitted, his face slightly flushed in embarrassment. “It’s just that...I spent my whole life believing in the Church. Only after hearing from others who’ve suffered under its influence did I realize that I’ve come from a position of great privilege.” Dimitri sheepishly looked away from his companions, suddenly seeming much smaller than he did a moment ago. “What I’m trying to say is...I don’t have a question that I need to have answered-” He paused briefly and clicked his tongue. “Actually, I might have one. Is there anything you know about Those Who Slither in the Dark?”

Seteth and Flayn both seemed confused.

“Those Who Slither in the Dark?” Seteth echoed. “No, I don’t think I know what you’re talking about.”

Dimitri, Edelgard and Claude all sighed.

“That’s a shame then.” Dimitri replied, frowning. “Those Who Slither in the Dark were responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur-”

“And they were originally assisting the Empire in attacking the Church.” Edelgard replied, her voice quivering slightly with hesitance. “They...were at least partially responsible for Flayn’s kidnapping five years ago.”

Flayn placed a hand over her mouth and gasped. “Oh...Perhaps we do know who you’re talking about-”

Seteth shot Flayn an anxious look. “Flayn, don’t-”

“I’m not working with Those Who Slither in the Dark anymore.” Edelgard replied curtly. “Actually, my plan is to defeat them. If there’s any information you have about our foe, I’d appreciate it greatly if you would tell us.”

“There have been people after our blood before.” Flayn admitted solemnly. “We were only able to avoid them by staying in hiding…”

“I have reason to believe that it’s an organization of people that are dedicated to finding the ‘Children of the Goddess’.” Seteth mused before his eyes widened in realization that he was speaking aloud. “I-”

Unfortunately, Claude at least heard his mumblings and his eyes had just lit up in delight. “The Children of the Goddess? I believe I might’ve run into something like that in my research before. Right, Edelgard?”

The woman grimaced. “Seriously, do you have to be so smug about everything? To get back on topic, yes Seteth, it would appear we’re talking about the same people. They’ve also referred to themselves as the Agarthans in passing, but we’ve been unable to find out anything about that.” 

“The Agarthans.” Seteth repeated, stroking his chin. “Yes, that would be them. They’ve existed long before the founding of Fodlan.” His eyes shut in frustration. “But they’ve also managed to exist and operate covertly. I’m afraid I have little to offer as far as answers to the nature of this threat.”

“And the Children of the Goddess?” Claude prodded.

Seteth jerked his head away with a pained expression on his face. “The Children of the Goddess...carry power that was gifted to them by the Goddess.”

“You mean...like the Saints? Saint Seiros, Macuil, Indech, Cethleann and Cichol, right?” Claude continued, clearly already having some theory in mind.

Seteth took a quick glance at Flayn before taking a breath. “To put it most simply, yes. Seiros and the four Saints were all inheritors of divine power.”

“What about Nemesis-”

“Claude.” Edelgard interrupted calmly. “You’re breaking the rules of your own game. It’s my turn. So what are you two planning to do now? Are you going to continue looking for Rhea? Or are you going to go into hiding?”

Flayn and Seteth shared a solemn glance.

“I just want to keep Flayn safe.” Seteth whispered.

Flayn sighed. “I know, Father. But-” She looked at the three lords. “So many people are suffering right now. I’m a healer.” The girl gripped her staff. “I know that there is more I can do.”

Seteth sat upright. “Flayn-”

“Father.” Flayn replied. “Haven’t you said that sort of thing yourself. We have a part to play in ending this war. I know you’re scared, and I don’t blame you but I-” She stopped for a moment, gripping the Caduceus Staff with great further. “I refuse to run any farther! If there is even a little I can do to save Fodlan then I will!”

Seteth stared at her in great contemplation, but there was a glimmer in his eyes that had previously been absent. “I can’t afford to lose you, Flayn.” He said weakly. “But I also can’t afford to let this war continue.”

Edelgard raised her head patiently. “I hold similar sentiments.”

Seteth snapped his head around again staring daggers at the women.

Edelgard clicked her tongue as she began to speak. “I know you have no reason to trust me, and I would argue I also have no reason to trust you, but I’ve been discussing things with Claude-”

Claude nodded. “I wouldn’t say there's anything set in stone, but I have been-”

“Scheming?” Seteth asked.

“...Making preparations.” Claude corrected. “I’ve been making preparations for a possible retaliation against the Empire. A part of this plan would also be locating Rhea, so we at least have one goal in common.”

“Even if you don’t wish to fight, at the very least we can give you a place to stay in Deirdru.” Dimitri added. 

Seteth stared at the lords again with great apprehension. 

Flayn grabbed his arm. “Father. We should go.”

Seteth sighed. “Very well. I will travel with you all to Deirdru so we can gather our bearings.”

“Thank you, Seteth.” Edelgard nodded.

“We’ll leave at dawn.” Claude declared. “I’ll have the rest of my retainers prepare a room for you before we arrive.”

“Thank you.” Seteth replied, getting up from the floor. “Come on, Flayn. Most of the housing inside the Monastery seems to still be intact. I’ll try to find us a place to sleep.”

Flayn got up from her seat and followed Seteth out of the cathedral.

\---

“What are you planning, Edelgard?” Claude said quietly once Seteth and Flayn were out of sight.

Edelgard simply scoffed. “The fact you think I have an ulterior motive for helping them honestly says more about you than me, Claude.”

“I have to agree with Claude on this one.” Dimitri said, looking at Edelgard with concern. “El, please don’t do something you may regret.”

“Heh, you two think so ill of me.” She shook her head. “I just want to understand. I want to understand what Seteth and Flayn actually think of Rhea.”

“I’ll admit-” Claude frowned. “Seteth and Flayn still have a lot of secrets surrounding them. But we can continue questioning them later. For now-” Claude ran a hand down his neck. “I guess I’m going to have to start planning a resistance. Once Judith finds out that I’ve brought two strangers into my estate AND that I’m ending neutrality against the Empire she’s going to be so furious with me. Or proud of me!...But probably the former.” Claude began walking out of the cathedral.


	4. Eagle's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eagles' Ambush. (1/3)

“Hubert!”

“That’s Commander Vestra to you, Aegir.” Hubert corrected, looking over the scattered woodlands of Leicester from a top a cliff side. 

Ferdinand stiffened. “Right.”

“What is it you have to say?” Hubert said, still facing away from Ferdinand, his arms crossed behind his back.

“Commander Vestra-” Ferdinand began carefully. “I...can’t do this.”

Hubert’s head tilted slightly. “Oh?”

“I...I want to defect.” The ginger-haired knight said, his voice wavering.

Hubert finally turned around, his pale eyes looking over Ferdinand in disappointment. “You had the opportunity to defect back at Enbarr before we marched all the way into Gloucester territory. Of all the times to get cold feet, why now?” Hubert said venomously.

Ferdinand’s mouth twisted. “I know. It’s just-” Ferdinand looked over his shoulders to make sure no one was listening. “Hubert, you know this is wrong!”

Hubert’s face didn’t change. “Wrong and right don’t matter on the battlefield, Aegir. We have our orders. As commander and tactician, I will do everything I deem necessary to accomplish that. Even if that means forcefully removing unwanted distractions.” Hubert raised a hand smoking with purple miasma threateningly.

“That’s not what Edelgard would want.” Ferdinand said, looking through Hubert. 

Hubert lunged at the paladin, his hands outstretched in order to strangle Ferdinand only for the knight to grab Hubert’s wrists and pin them behind his back.

“You don’t know what she wants!” Hubert spat, struggling to break free.

“Hubert, enough!” Ferdinand kicked the sorcerer down to the ground. “I refuse to continue to serve as a member of this army! Me and Edelgard may not have seen eye to eye but I at least know she would never want to be afraid of speaking my mind!” 

“Hold your tongue!” Hubert hissed, coughing out pieces of dirt as he got back to his feet.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Ferdinand clarified. “There’s a reason why I told you I want to defect. Even if I was sure I wanted to quit back in Enbarr, Lord Arundel would have me killed.” 

“You think you’re sparing yourself?” Hubert said, his breath still pained. “Who do you think will have to shoulder the consequences if you decide to leave?”

Ferdinand stepped backwards nervously, gripping something in his hand.

“What’s that you got there?” Hubert smiled sinisterly as he walked up Ferdinand and yanked a piece of paper from his hand.

Hubert unfolded the paper, his smirk being replaced with a grave frown. “This appears to be a forged invitation for a Leicester Inn.” He looked at Ferdinand, his manic anger now being replaced with disappointment. “The lettering is written in Bernadetta Von Varley’s pen and I recall Dorothea mentioning the name in the signature before in passing.” The mage stepped forward. “Just how many of our allies have you roped into this plot before?”

“I’m not the mastermind here. This is actually Dorothea’s plan.” Ferdinand took a breath and lowered his voice again, realizing that someone could still be listening. “We all agreed to defect from the Empire. Dorothea, Bernadetta, Caspar, Linhardt, all of us. Well, except you.” He added in nervously. “Lord Arundel is a crook, even if he has a right to the throne. Adrestia has done nothing but suffer since Edelgard’s death-”

“Don’t say that.” Hubert whispered bitterly.

“Wake up, Hubert!” Ferdinand shouted. “Edelgard’s dead! She’s not coming to save us! The only thing we can do is save ourselves-”

Hubert yelled incoherently as he fired a magic ball past Ferdinand’s head, cracking as it slammed into a nearby tree.

Ferdinand looked at Hubert in shock and betrayal. 

“Follow your orders. Don’t ask questions. Stay out of my way.” Hubert snarled before turning on his heels and beginning to brush the dirt of his uniform.

\---

“Easy girl!” Claude said, as his wyvern took a sudden dip in the middle of their flight. “OK, everybody! We’re going to have to take a break!” He said looking behind him at Edelgard and Dimitri on his wyvern and Seteth and Flayn following closely behind on Seteth’s wyvern.

“A prudent decision!” Seteth yelled back. “Harlan is also getting tired!” He said patting the head of his wyvern. “Let’s descend down there!” Seteth pointed to a clearing with a pond with the Leicester woodlands. 

“Sure thing!” Claude said, gripping Omid’s harnesses. “C’mon, Omid!”

The white wyvern slowly fluttered down to the clearing, being quickly joined by Seteth’s wyvern.

Edelgard swung her legs over Omid’s back and hopped off. “Good girl.” She smiled as she gave the albino wyvern a rewarding pat.

“How’s Harlan doing?” Claude said, walking over to where Seteth was handling his mount.

“Harlan is still a little worse for wear, I’m afraid.” Seteth said, examining a slash wound on the side of Harlan’s neck. “Since we’ve been on the run from the Empire and the Western Church for all this time, I haven’t been able to properly tend to Harlan’s wounds. I assume that you have the necessary medicine at your estate?”

Claude nodded. “We do. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Harlan is properly taken care of.” Claude moved a hand over the older wyvern’s face, which stared at him cautiously before pointing its nose into the palm of Claude’s hand.

Seteth hummed approvingly. “Impressive. Back at the academy, I recall you having some difficulty with wyverns when you first started. You’ve made great progress.”

“Careful there, Seteth. Keep going like that and you might forget about every prank I tried to pull on you back at the academy.” 

Claude and Seteh both chuckled while Edelgard walked over to Dimitri as he was stretching his arms.

“So what do you think? About us retaliating against the Empire?” Edelgard asked.

Dimitri grimaced. “I wish you had told me a bit sooner. It would have given me more time to mentally prepare myself.”

“So you disapprove?” Edelgard replied.

“No, I just-” Dimitri shook his head. “If we defeat the Empire, what will happen to Faerghus? To all of Fodlan for that matter?” 

“I haven’t thought that far ahead either.” Edelgard admitted. “I’m honestly not sure what I want to happen to Adestria. But I want to stop Arundel.” 

Dimitri looked at her and crossed his arms. “Our uncle?”

“You’ve heard everything I have. People going missing without warning. Artificial Demonic Beasts running amok. I have no doubt Arundel has something to do with all of it.” She explained. “He also is the one most likely to know about the Agarthans’ strongholds.”

“...Hm.” Dimitri grunted. “He probably has a lot of information we’ve been searching for.”

“That’s the hope, anyhow.” Edelgard flicked her hair. “But my main priority would be to end his rule of Faerghus and Adrestia.”

Dimitri’s frown grew again. “...I’m going to take a look around.” Dimitri’s cape twisted as he walked away. 

“...Ugh.” Edelgard pinched her forehead.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Claude asked, smirking as always. “What does Dimitri think of the plan?”

“He still needs more convincing.” Edelgard answered. “I wish he could be just a bit more reasonable. Or just a bit more straightforward.”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, we can think about the war once we get home.” Claude said reassuringly. “But-”

“What is it?”

“I’m afraid our little ruse is about to end.” Claude began, his expression more serious. “If we’re really going to war with the Empire, you and Dimitri are going to have to address the people.”

“We’ll be coming out of hiding?” Edelgard raised her eyebrows.

Claude nodded. “Once people learn that the Crown Prince of Faerghus and the True Emperor of Adrestia are alive, that will give us much more support from loyalists. But it's only going to work with transparency.” 

“Explain.” Edelgard commanded.

“For starters, people are going to need to know what your priorities are. More specifically: are you doing this to take down the Church or save your country?” Claude crossed his arms, looking at her expectantly. 

Edelgard quickly glanced over to Seteth and Flayn who were fixing Seteth’s wyvern’s harnesses. If either of them were listening to Claude and Edelgard’s conversation, they haven’t shown it.

“...Why can’t I do both?” Edelgard asked cautiously.

“You can.” Claude replied. “But I’m asking about what are you going to be prioritizing as we form a rebellion.”

Edelgard mulled it over for a moment before answering. “My priority is freeing the Empire from my uncle’s control; first and foremost.”

Claude smiled and nodded approvingly. 

The two were quickly interrupted by the sound of Dimitri sprinting into the clearing.

“Dimitri! Why are you running?” Edelgard asked, her eyes narrowed.

“The Imperial Army-” Dimitri began, gritting his teeth. “They’re here.”


	5. Crimson Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eagle's Ambush (2/3)

“The Imperial Army? That’s impossible.” Edelgard replied, glaring at Dimitri.

Claude stamped his foot on the ground. “...Crap.”

“Or...not.” Edelgard backpedaled, looking at Claude. “Claude, how is it that the Empire could have made it into Alliance territory?”

“Count Gloucester.” He answered sternly. “The count must have allowed the Imperial Army past the Great Bridge of Myrrdin.”

“But wouldn’t that mean-”

“It appears that Gloucester has decided to end his neutrality during my absence.” Claude interrupted Edelgard. “Dimitri, by army, exactly how big of an offensive are we dealing with here?”

“I might have overreacted a bit.” Dimitri admitted sheepishly. “It appears to be a scouting party, but they were bearing the Imperial Banner. And they are armed.”

Claude and Edelgard shared a quick glance of concern. 

“Give me more details, Dimitri.” Claude replied.

“They have a couple of cavalry units and mages, but nothing too out of the ordinary. I spotted them by the hill to the east.” Dimitri pointed to the hill in question poking out from the trees.

“Mages…” Edelgard murmured. “Were they happening to be wearing black plague masks?”

“I couldn’t get a good look, but I would say so.” He answered. 

“Should we plan a retreat?” Seteth asked, joining the lords. “I’m afraid that the wyverns might not be able to make it very far.”

Claude closed his eyes and began stroking his chin in deep contemplation.

“If this is a scouting troop-” Edelgard began stepping forward. “I think we should take the offensive.”

“What!?” Dimitri shouted, his expression darkened. “Are you mad?”

“If we can manage to take out their commander, they’ll likely retreat.” Edelgard explained. “Scouting troops primarily focus on mobility anyhow, if this was an actual Imperial offensive they would have Pegasus Knights and heavy armors.”

“This is far too risky for my liking.” Seteth replied coldly. “Scouting party or no, there are only five of us at most. We simply don’t have the numbers.”

“Not necessarily.” Claude said finally, snapping his fingers. “I can think of one way we can turn this around.” The duke turned to Edelgard. “There’s a fair chance that the scouting party will refuse to turn their blades on their own princess.”

Edelgard’s eyes widened. “You’re suggesting diplomacy.”

“Not...exactly.” Claude replied slowly. “My goal here is to cause enough confusion in order to turn the tides. Which is why Edelgard will have to lead the charge.”

Edelgard picked up her shield from the ground. “I can do that.”

“Stop.” Dimitri grunted. “This is insane. If Edelgard is spotted-”

“This will cause massive unrest throughout all of Fodlan; I know. Me and Edelgard already talked about this.” Claude continued dismissively.

“And why wasn’t I involved in this?” Dimitri asked, seething with agitation.

“We would’ve loved to have included you Dimitri but you’re the one who wandered off.” Edelgard scolded. 

Dimitri began marching over to his half-sister before Flayn intervened. 

“That’s enough!” Flayn yelled. “We don’t have time for this! I say we follow Claude’s plan and try to buy us some time. Right now we need to focus on just getting out alive!”

Seteth huffed. “While I agree that this plan is dangerous I also concede that I can’t offer any other alternatives. With that in mind, I’ll help with this plan in any way that I can.”

“Then let’s go.” Claude announced, grabbing his bow. “C’mon, Edelgard.”

Everyone followed Claude tentatively while Dimitri swung his spear in annoyance.

\---

“Commander Vestra!”

Hubert turned to face one of the scouts. “Has Acheron arrived?”

“N-no sir.” The scout shook her head nervously. “We spotted two wyverns flying earlier!”

“Wyverns?” Hubert questioned. “Where did they come from?”

“F-from the east. From the Oghma Mountains is what it looked like.” She said, lowering her head.

“The Oghma Mountains. As in Garreg Mach Monastery?” Hubert prodded.

“We’re not certain, sir.” The scout said quietly. 

Hubert’s eyes narrowed. “Try to find where those wyverns landed. Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious.”

“Yes sir.” The scout hastily excused herself.

Hubert crossed his arms and looked at the sun’s place in the sky. _It’s almost noon. That Acheron fellow should be rendezvousing with us soon._

\---

“Easy there.” Ferdinand heeled his horse to stop. “At ease, the rest of you.”

Ferdinand’s battalion murmured agreeably as they stopped.

Ferdinand hopped off his mount, breathing a sigh of relief. “You all have done well following us so far. Should Commander Vestra’s meeting with Acheron go well, you all will be returning home shortly.”

Several of the younger members of the troop hooted in excitement. Ferdinand knew that he probably should’ve scolded them to keep it down but he didn’t push the issue. A good portion of the soldiers were the same age Ferdinand was when he first joined the Officer’s Academy, reminding him of how enthusiastic he tended to be, even in situations that required maximum stealth. 

“I will be patrolling this tree line here!” Ferdinand announced. “If any of you see anything out of place, report to me immediately!

“Yes, Sir!” The soldiers saluted as Ferdinand swung himself back onto his horse.

Before he took off, Ferdinand pulled out a crumpled letter from his pocket. Dorothea had instructed him to head to Ordelia territory. Without the forged invitation that Hubert confiscated, finding housing was going to be difficult, but Ferdinand wasn’t going to be so easily deterred.

Ferdinand took one last wistful look at his soldiers. Just as he was about to ride off as far as he could a shout echoed from the woods, causing his horse to panic.

“Hold it!”

“Easy! Easy!” Ferdinand stroked his horse, quickly grabbing his lance. “Who’s there?”

Ferdinand’s eyes widened as he saw Claude Von Riegan, the sovereign duke of the Alliance, step out of the woods, a bow by his side.

“Duke Riegan?” Ferdinand fumbled, his horse finally regaining her composure. _What the hell is going on here? What is Claude doing out in the middle of the countryside?_ “What are you doing all the way out here?”

Claude raised his bow, primed to fire at Ferdinand. “What’s an Imperial Paladin doing in my territory?” He shot back.

_He doesn’t seem to recognize me._ Ferdinand remarked. “Duke Riegan, please allow me to explain.”

“Claude, wait-” Suddenly, a woman dressed all in red with long white hair ran next to Claude, a shield raised in front of her. “Ferdinand?” She said, her violet eyes widened.

Ferdinand stopped, his jaw dropping in disbelief. “...Edelgard?” Ferdinand hopped off his horse, and began walking towards. “I...I must be dreaming. How can this be? But you’ve been-”

Without warning, Edelgard dropped her shield and ran up to give Ferdinand a hug. “You’re alive!”

“That-That’s supposed to be my line!” Ferdinand said, stammering in confusion. “But how? And why is Claude-”

“Commander Aegir?”

One of Ferdinand’s soldiers asked. Ferdinand looked over and saw that many of the soldiers had dropped their weapons and were staring at the sight in front of them in similar shock.

“Ferdinand.” Edelgard pushed him away. “Let me handle this. Trust us.”

Edelgard stepped forward while Ferdinand looked over to see Claude, watching Edelgard with anticipation.

“Soldiers.” Edelgard began. “Duke Riegan does not want to cause unnecessary conflict. Allow us to speak to your commander so we may resolve this peacefully.”

“Lady Edelgard...Is that you?” A soldier asked, stepping forward.

“Yes.” Edelgard nodded, suddenly feeling very nervous. “I am Edelgard Von Hresvelg. The Former Emperor of Adrestia.”

Several of the soldiers began to fall to their knees.

“Stop!” An older soldier in the back cried out. “What are you doing!? This is obviously some trick!” The soldier stepped forward, walking over to the other members of the battalion. “I heard that Duke Riegan is a schemer and a liar! This is obviously some ploy!” He roared, pointing his spear towards Claude.

Claude just gave a pained smile and stepped back.

“Back in line, soldier!” Ferdinand commanded, marching towards his restless subordinates. “As your superior, I will be the one to decide whether or not this is a trap!”

The soldiers started to murmur among themselves, the one from before standing back up, his face red. “Commander Vestra told us to keep an eye on you, Aegir! He said that your gullibility could get us all killed!?”

“Vestra?” Edelgard echoed, turning to Ferdinand. “Hubert is here?”

Ferdinand looked at her, clearly getting worried as his soldiers continued clambering. “Y-Yes, he is! He’s at the top of the hill.” 

“I have to talk to him.” Edelgard said, her eyes widened with urgency. “Claude.”

“Understood, princess!” Claude stuck his fingers against his lips and loudly whistled. “Ferdinand! Get out of here!”

“I’ll meet you there!” Ferdinand aggressively nodded. “Hah!” He whipped his horse’s harness and rode off, watching as the shadow of a wyvern flew over head.

\---

“Wyvern!” Hubert spat, removing his binoculars from his face. 

“Sir!” A new scout said running over to him. “We have a problem!”

“It will have to wait. Find another general-”

“It’s about Captain Aegir, sir!”

Hubert groaned. “What has that imbecil done this time?”

“We don’t know, but It looks like his battalion has turned against him.” The scout fumbled.

“What?” Hubert said, confused. “How?”

“Again, we don’t know. We’re still trying to get details-”

“Commander Vestra!” The soldier was interrupted by a loud pompous voice.

Hubert whipped his head around to see a middle aged man with wavy blond hair, twirling his curled mustache.

“Acheron, Pardon me, but our meeting will have to be put on hold.” Hubert said hastily, realizing that he’s quickly being overwhelmed.

“Nonsense, Lord Vestra!” Acheron laughed. “The most trouble you could have out here is some rogue hunters! Please, follow me to my estate so we can discuss business.”

“Acheron, again, I’m afraid that this will have to wait-” Hubert growl died as he heard the sound of wings flapping above him.

“Commander Vestra! Long time no see!” An albino wyvern landed next to the commander, its rider swiftly demounting.

Claude Von Riegan extended a hand to Hubert with a coy smile. “Sorry, I’m late! Nobody made me aware that there was to be a meeting between Alliance lords and the Imperial Army today!”

Hubert looked behind him to see Acheron’s face twisted in annoyance.

“Duke Riegan.” Acheron began. “What are you doing so far away from Deirdru?”   
  


“It’s a bit of a long story, but I really want to speak to Commander Vestra first-”

Hubert felt his chest tighten as he saw a woman with long white hair climb off of the wyvern to join Claude. 

“Commander Vestra.” She began, her face showing no emotion. “It’s a pleasure to see you.” She extended her gloved hand to Hubert.

Hubert stared at her, the breath in his lungs gone. 

Acheron looked at the newcomer and coughed violently. “W-what the- Who-”

“Oh, her?” Claude asked smugly. “This is my friend, Edelgard Von Hresvelg. You probably know her as the former emperor of Adrestia.”

Acheron stepped back, sputtering and stammering. 

Hubert looked at her again, to see that she was still patiently waiting for him to shake her hand.

The corners of her lips curled into a smile. “It’s me, Hubert.”

Hubert felt as if his face was crumbling and his eyes were melting as he grit his teeth and tears began to streak down his cheeks. 

Hubert saw Edelgard cry for the second time in his life as she reached up and hugged him.

There was a voice in Hubert’s head that kept telling him to let go and how unbecoming this was but he couldn’t bring himself to step away. Edelgard Von Hresvelg, Hubert’s best friend, was alive and that's all that mattered. 

Edelgard finally pushed Hubert away, wiping a sleeve across her face. “I’m so glad to see you’re alive.”

Hubert choked, wiping the tears from his face as well. “Likewise, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert stepped back, still struggling to regain his composure. “I believe that you might be the one to thank for that?” He asked, extending a hand to Claude.

“Well, it wasn’t just me, but I did my best.” Claude smiled as he shook Hubert’s hand, causing Acheron’s face to lurch.

“Wait- No!” Acheron yelled. “What sorcery is this!? Riegan, what have you done?”

“Compose yourself, Acheron.” Hubert said dryly. “Given this new...development. I will have to report to my superiors before continuing with negotiations. You may excuse yourself.”

Acheron glared at Hubert venomously before scoffing. “That won’t be necessary. Guards!” Acheron’s soldiers rallied behind him. “Capture Commander Vestra and the false princess! As for Duke Riegan-” He pointed at Claude. “You will be reporting to Count Gloucester.” 

“No thanks! If the count wants to talk, he can do it at the next roundtable!” Claude retorted. “Edelgard! Hubert! Let’s go!”

“Right.” They said simultaneously, running to Claude’s wyvern.

\---

“There he is!”

Ferdinand’s horse skid as it was stopped by more imperial soldiers.

“Out of the way!” Ferdinand yelled. “I have to speak with Hubert! It’s urgent!”

“You won’t be speaking with Vestra. We’ve received orders to report to Lord Acheron from now on.” A soldier proclaimed.

“What?” Ferdinand gasped. “Why? What’s happened to Commander Vestra?”

“No more questions!” The lead soldier shouted. “Get him!”

“Stop!”

Ferdinand turned at the sound of another horse galloping nearby. A purple-haired cavalier came out into the open with a woman with long pink hair sitting a large axe riding behind him.

“My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!” Lorenz loudly announced. “As an Alliance Lord, I ask that you leave the captain to us!”

“Our turf, our rules!” Hilda said cheerfully, waving a finger.

The imperial soldiers began to step down, lowering their weapons.

“Ferdinand.” Lorenz said, his horse taking its place next to Ferdinand. “Where’s Claude?” 

“He went to the top of the hill. To Hubert.” Ferdinand answered, realizing that Lorenz was being purposefully quiet.

“Ugh, that Claude.” Hilda grumbled under her breath. “He’s lucky we came to bail him out.”

“I see.” Lorenz said, his face pensive. “I don’t have much time to explain, but we need to find him immediately. The alliance soldiers that are here only answer to Acheron and my father. We need to get as far away from here as possible.”

“Lorenz!” Hilda tapped on Lorenz’s shoulder, pointing a single finger up in the sky to a white wyvern. “There’s Claude!”

“Ferdinand, follow us.” Lorenz said, his horse beginning to step back.

Ferdinand quickly nodded. 

Lorenz’s horse quickly took off and Ferdinand followed in suit.

“Lorenz! We’re going to need to signal Claude!” Hilda yelled, holding on to Lorenz as his horse continued to sprint through the woods.

“Don’t worry Hilda! I know!” Lorenz raised one arm into the sky firing off a fire ball.

\---

“There’s Claude.” Dimitri pointed to where Claude’s wyvern was flying.

“Something tells me this is not an orderly retreat.” Seteth remarked, his arms crossed. “I can still hear the Imperial Army fighting amongst themselves.” Seteth spun on his heels, returning to his wyvern. “Let’s get ready to follow him.”

Dimitri stopped as he heard the soldiers’ voices getting closer. “Is your wyvern capable of flying?”

Seteth’s mouth twisted in apprehension. “Harlan was already having a hard time just carrying me and Flayn, but I’m afraid we’re left with few other options-”

“Go without me.” The younger man grunted.

Seteth quickly turned to Dimitri. “What?”

“I’ll be fine. Go find Edelgard and Claude.” Dimitri said, waving his hand for Seteth to leave.

“Dimitri, this is a terrible idea!” Flayn interjected. “You’re strong but-”

“Listen here, young man!” Seteth said, using his best scolding tone. “Now is not the time to be overestimating your own abilities!” 

“I refuse to be a burden.”

“And I refuse to be responsible for the Prince of Faerghus’s death!” Seteth retorted stepping forward, gripping the Spear of Assal. “If you won’t go, than I’ll stay-”

“Father-” Flayn began.

“I’ll be fine, Flayn.” Seteth replied. “Flayn, make sure Dimitri gets to Edelgard and Claude. I’ll meet up with you soon.”

Flayn crossed her arms and huffed. “Fine. Just please be careful.”

“I always am.” Seteth answered, twirling the spear in his hand. “I hope you’ll also be careful.”

“I know, Father.” Flayn replied, taking her place atop the wyvern’s back. “Dimitri, let’s hurry.”

Dimitri mounted the wyvern, watching anxiously as Seteth headed into the forest. 

“I know your father is one of the best of the Knights of Seiros-” Dimitri began as the wyvern began to take off. “But I don’t think he can handle all those soldiers on his own.”

“You don’t know my father like I do.” Flayn replied, soothing Harlan as they began to gather speed. “This isn’t the first time my father’s been in a war.”

Dimitri looked at the girl, puzzled. As he opened his mouth to ask Flayn what she meant, Flayn began talking once again.

“My father is ridiculously stubborn! You actually remind me a lot of him in that way.” Flayn said, looking over her shoulder. 

“I suppose I should be honored.” Dimitri replied curtly. “And I guess I’ll take your word for it.”

“Stop!” Flayn yelped, tugging the harnesses. “A flare!” She quickly pointed to a fireball that had flown up into the air.

“It could be Edelgard or Claude.” Dimitri remarked. “Follow it!”

Flayn nodded and the wyvern began to descend.

\---

“Stop here!”

Lorenz and Ferdinand’s horses ended their sprints and stopped in another clearing where they were joined by Claude’s wyvern.

“Hilda! Lorenz!” Claude leaped off of his mount, catching his breath. “I’ve never been happier to see you!”

“I’ll bet!” Hilda replied, hopping off of Lorenz’s horse. “Gotta say Claude, this is quite the mess you’ve gotten yourself in this time!”

“Wait, Claude-” Lorenz stopped, watching Hubert and Edelgard also get off of the wyvern. “Is...is that-”

“Listen, we all have a lot to talk about, but that has to wait!” Claude hastily interrupted. “Have you seen Seteth, Flayn and Dimitri?”

“Seteth, Flayn - did you say Dimitri?” Hubert jerked his head around, also getting frustrated. 

“Again, long story! Just answer the question!” Claude yelled, his voice rising in volume. 

“Um, no.” Hilda frowned, looking puzzled herself. “At least I don’t think we have!”

“Claude, what exactly is happening here?” Lorenz asked, his eyes narrowed and his hands on his hips. “What is Edelgard doing here? And Dimitri!?”

Claude groaned as the sound of Lorenz, Hubert, Ferdinand, and Hilda’s questioning drowned him out.

“Enough!” Edelgard angrily shouted. “We don’t have time for this! If you all are not going to take this seriously, then I will look for Dimitri and the others myself!” Edelgard grabbed her axe and began heading back into the woods.

“Edel- Lady Edelgard!” Hubert began.

“Enough Hubert!” Edelgard yelled back as she continued to march forward. 

“No, wait, my lady- Actually-” Lorenz stammered just as Edelgard was confronted by an Alliance battalion stepping out of the brush.

“That’s far enough, Duke Riegan!” Acheron yelled, smiling sinisterly as his battalion surrounded the party in the clearing. “I will have my treaty yet!” 


	6. The City of the Crescent Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eagles Ambush (3/3)

Edelgard stepped back and Hubert almost mechanically took his place in front of her. 

“Acheron!” Lorenz shouted at him, his face flushed in anger. “That’s enough! Once my father hears of this-”

“I heard your father’s orders!” Acheron interjected. “Southern Leicester will side with the Empire. Duke Riegan, your jurisdiction over Southern Leicester has ended! You’re subjects to Count Gloucester now!”

Claude side-eyed Lorenz as Lorenz’s horse stepped back. “You know about this?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Lorenz answered. “That’s why me and Hilda are all the way out here. We came to warn you.” 

“Alright, Acheron!” Hilda roared, stepping forward, swinging her giant steel axe over her muscled shoulder. “I usually don’t like getting my hands dirty, but if you want to get to Claude, you’re going to have to get through me first!” 

Acheron’s soldiers began to close in once more, pointing spears and bows at the ready. 

“Sorry, Edelgard.” Claude whispered, twirling an arrow in his hand, his gaze fixated on Acheron. “I don’t have a scheme to get us out of this. We’re just going to have to power our way through.”

“It’s fine, Claude.” Edelgard raised her shield and axe. “Hubert, Ferdinand. Will you follow me?”

“Of course, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert said, magic fizzing from his hands.

“I’ll follow you any day.” Ferdinand said, giving Edelgard a determined smile.

“Good.” Edelgard huffed, taking a defensive stance. “Onwards!”

Edelgard began by swiftly swinging her axe through the battalion, knocking several of the soldiers to the ground, but not lethally.

“Try not to kill them!” Claude yelled, beginning the fire arrows at the opposing party. “These are my people! Just try to clear a path so we can escape!”

Lorenz and Ferdinand’s horses quickly cantered towards the soldiers, sweeping them off their feet with their respective spears.

“Usually, I would disagree with that strategy, but I’m willing to make an exception just this once!” Hubert hissed, firing miasma balls at the enemy’s feet in rapid succession.

“Hilda!” Edelgard grunted as she leaped in front of the axe warrior, bouncing Acheron’s lance of her giant shield with a loud _ping._

“Aw, thanks, Edelgard!” Hilda giggled before releasing a mighty roar as she swung the blunt side of her axe in front of an approaching archer. “Claude! Make sure there aren’t any snipers!”

“Already, on it!” Claude yelled, firing some arrows into the tree line, causing several snipers to jump out into the opening as Edelgard parried another one of Acheron’s blows.

“Is that all you got!?” Edelgard challenged, her violet eyes wide with focus as she did her damndest to force Acheron away from the rest of the party.

“Claude, what should we do about Acheron?” Lorenz asked, swiftly swinging his spear to bat away a soldier that was sneaking up on Claude. “If we let him go-”

“Your father will declare full civil war, I know.” Claude continued, still firing arrows off. “I assume you and Hilda aren’t the only ones out here?”

“Indeed!” Lorenz said hastily, pulling his horse out an archer’s line of sight. “We have our escorts waiting for us back on the main road!”

“Hold on! Hilda, Edelgard, cover me!” Claude said before sprinting towards his wyvern, that was fighting off soldiers on its own.

Edelgard and Hilda swiftly followed Claude, knocking out approaching soldiers. 

“Claude! I think we have an opening!” Ferdinand yelled back, his horse facing a break into the forest.

“Great!” Claude huffed, quickly jumping onto his wyvern. “Edelgard, come with me! Hilda, go with Lorenz; and Hubert, go with Ferdinand!” 

“On it!” Hilda cheered, rushing to mount onto Lorenz’s mount as Hubert ran to Ferdinand’s horse.

“Stop them!” Acheron screeched as Edelgard took her place behind Claude and Ferdinand finished housing up Hubert onto his steed.

“Everybody, follow me!” Claude yelled, as Omid took off, narrowly avoiding arrows. “Edelgard, take the harness!” Claude said, scrambling to switch places, firing arrows off once more as Edelgard hastily grabbed Omid’s harness.

“Let’s find Dimitri and the others!” Edelgard yelled to the others, who were riding away swiftly on the forest floor. 

Edelgard didn’t have nearly as much experience as flying as Claude, but she was still competent at handling Omid as they glided over the woodlands, the sound of Acheron’s soldiers becoming quieter.

Claude wiped his sleeve across his as Omid got out of harm's way. “Hell.” He gasped, exasperated. “Any sign of them.”

Edelgard scanned the skies once more to find a rust-brown wyvern flying towards them. “There they are!” 

“Edelgard!” Dimitri’s voice called out as the other wyvern approached, but Edelgard noticed that the wyvern's usual mount, Seteth, was nowhere to be seen.

“Dimitri!” Edelgard called over as the wyverns began flying parallel to each other. “Where’s Seteth!?”

“My father is holding off the soldiers!” Flayn answered, her tangled green hair flapping in the wind. “He should be just down there!” She pointed down to the part of the forest where they had originally stopped. 

“Alright!” Claude replied, sliding past Edelgard to retake the reins. “Let’s pick him up! We have an escort ready to take us back to Deirdru!”

Edelgard saw Flayn’s shoulders relax slightly before she turned the wyvern around in order to descend.

\---

“Begone!” Seteth shouted, quickly pinwheeling his spear at the legs of two of his pursuers, knocking them face-first to the ground.

Not wasting any time, Seteth broke back in a sprint further into the woods, carefully listening for the sound of soldiers or more hopefully, Flayn. 

After not hearing the sound of soldiers for several moments, Seteth quickly hid behind a tree, listening carefully as he tried to control his breathing. 

“Where did he go!?” An imperial soldier shouted nearby.

“Not sure.” A younger soldier’s voice answered. “That spear he has...it looks like a holy weapon. He probably belongs to the church.”

“Yeah, that spear looks like it belonged to one of the Saints.” The older one replied. “If he belongs to the church, he might know where the Archbishop has been hiding. Lord Arundel would be really pleased if we could tell him that.”

Seteth pulled the Spear of Assal close to his chest as he heard the soldiers’ footsteps get louder.

_Patience._ He told himself. 

“What about that woman from earlier? She can’t really be Lady Edelgard.”

“It doesn’t matter, just focus on finding that man with the green hair.”

Seteth’s foot twisted ever so slightly as he heard the sound of approaching cavaliers. 

_Patience!_ He reminded himself, his shoulders tensing as he felt the anxiety in him grow. 

As the sound of galloping horses came from behind him, Seteth swiftly stepped away from the tree, knocking the two soldiers aside, looking for the cavaliers.

“Who goes there!?” He shouted, only to be greeted by a cavalier with shoulder-length purple hair and a cavalier with long, tangled ginger hair stopping their tracks.

“Seteth!” Lorenz yelled, pulling his horse’s reins.

“Woah there!” Ferdinand yelled, his horse not stopping so elegantly. “Easy!”

A woman with long pink hair stuck her head out from behind Lorenz, yelling into the sky above. “Hey, Claude! We found him!”

Seteth looked up to his wyvern descending slowly down towards him, it’s wings battering against the branches. 

“Careful!” Seteth shouted, running to his wyvern where Flayn was waiting for him.

“Sorry, father!” Flayn said as Harlan finally landed on the ground. “I’m glad to see you’re safe!”

“As am I.” Seteth said, shaking his head in disapproval at his daughter’s flying but still unable to suppress his relief. 

Seteth looked over his shoulder to see Hilda, Lorenz, Ferdinand and Hubert looking at him with varying expressions; being most closely aware of Hubert looking at him with disappointment and suspicion.

The four of them were students at Garreg Mach, and had clearly changed and grown in the past five years. _While Flayn still looks no older than 16._ He silently remarked as his daughter ran to his side. 

“You almost gave us a scare there for a second, old man!” Claude shouted, having landed his wyvern and was already helping Dimitri back up onto Omid’s back. 

“You had nothing to be concerned with.” Seteth replied examining Harlan once more for any serious injuries. “Are we finally able to get out of these woods?”

“Indeed.” Lorenz nodded. “We have an escort to Deirdru prepared. We have to hurry if we don’t want Acheron or the Imperials to intercept us.”

“Of course.” Seteth nodded, climbing onto Harlan’s back, Flayn following him as always. “I must admit, I’m quite tired of all of these obstacles. Let’s be off.” 

Everybody nodded in some capacity as the wyverns and the horses began to take off out of the woodlands.

\---

The party successfully met up with the escort group, made up of the Goneril Valkyries and Claude’s Immortal Corps, led by Claude’s retainer, Nardel. The escort treated some of the party’s wounds, including some of the wounds of the two wyverns and horses and arrived at Deirdru, the Aquatic Capital, by the next day.

Flayn and Seteth seemed to relax greatly upon making it to the city, though they were the ones who looked the worse for wear due to their torn, muddied clothes, the scorch marks on Flayn’s boots and leggings, and their tangled, greasy hair. 

Edelgard and Dimitri also pulled large hoods over their heads, trying to draw as little attention as possible. 

Hubert studied the shape of the city quietly with a calculating look on his face while Lorenz kept sneaking suspicious glances at Claude.

“So Count Gloucester invited the Imperial Army as soon as I left?” Claude asked Lorenz, his demeanor relaxed and calm as he strode down the main street of the capitol.

“Yes.” Lorenz answered, sounding somewhat guilty. “He did it in secret, so Judith wasn’t able to do anything and I tried to reason with him but-”

“He shot you down?” Claude asked knowingly.

Lorenz, pulling a strand of hair out of his face. “Yes. At that point, the only thing I could think to do was bring you back to the capitol myself. I had no idea things would be so-” 

He looked behind him at the party that included two ex-imperial generals, two mysterious green-haired mud-covered vagabonds carrying holy weapons, the long-lost crown prince of Faerghus and the long-lost emperor of Adrestia.

Lorenz clicked his tongue, his expression blank. “...Complicated.”

“I promise I’m going to tell everybody everything.” Claude interjected hastily. “But right now, I need to speak to Judith.”

“Fair warning-” Hilda began. “She’s not in a good mood right now.”

Claude groaned, placing a hand on his face. “I know...Nardel?” Claude spun on his heels, turning to his retainer. “Go take everybody here to the Riegan estate. I’ll go to the House of Nobles and catch up with Judith.”

Nardel smiled as he raised an eyebrow. “No questions asked? Right?”

Claude sighed again. “Right. Just hang low for a bit longer.”

Lorenz stepped forwards, his posture straightened. “I’ll go with Claude to talk with Judith. Something tells me he might need a third party.”

“Oh!” Hilda chirped, stretching her arms. “I guess that means I’ll hang out at the estate in the meantime!” She faked a sigh. “I would love to help negotiate with Judith but I guess someone needs to keep an eye on things while you're gone.”

Claude rolled his eyes. “...Sure. Just help make everybody feel at home.” Claude turned to Edelgard and Dimitri and the others. “I promise, I’ll get everything sorted out tonight. Just don’t draw any attention to yourselves.”

“Of course, Claude.” Edelgard answered, almost automatically. “Good luck smoothing things over with Judith.”

Claude smiled before heading off to the House of Nobles. 

“Alright then.” Nardel said. “Follow me.”

The group followed Nardel to the Riegan estate, past the guardsmen and into the front doors.

Upon entering the Riegan home, the party was instantly greeted by a large, ornate golden chandelier, its handles designed to resemble the horns of a deer. The hallways were adorned with several paintings depicting prominent members of House Riegan, some dating back all the way to the days of when the Alliance was still part of the Kingdom. 

The estate was curiously short of servants, something that Ferdinand asked about as they passed through. Edelgard explained that after the death of the previous Duke Riegan, Claude’s grandfather, Claude greatly reduced the number of the servants that worked for him, with the reasoning being to maintain security and privacy (which was partially true since Claude was housing two members of foreign royalty). However, as Edelgard continued to ask him about this, Claude said he also didn’t like having servants when he didn’t host big social parties and was the only member of the direct Riegan family living there anyways, and thus felt like it was unnecessary to have people working for him all the time.

Ferdinand hummed in agreement. “How astute of him! A noble should take care to make sure they do not have excess at the expense of others' well being!”

Hubert rolled his eyes as Ferdinand began a long rant about the role of nobility. 

“Anyhow-” Edelgard interrupted, cutting Ferdinand off and changing the subject. “There are several empty rooms down this hallway, enough for each person.”

“Edelgard, can Flayn take a room next to yours or mine?” Seteth asked, his arms crossed behind his back. 

“Father!” Flayn exclaimed. “Do you have to meddle with everything?”

Hubert stopped, crossing his arms, staring at Flayn and Seteth curiously. “Father?” He echoed. “I thought that Seteth was your brother.” Hubert said, a smile creeping over his face.

Seteth instantly pulled Flayn away and stepped between her and Hubert. “Back off.” He growled, staring daggers at the young man. “Don’t think for a second I’ve forgotten about what you and Edelgard did at the Holy Tomb.”

Edelgard took Hubert’s hand and gently pulled him back. “Hubert. Enough. You and I have some things to discuss.” 

Hubert looked back at her with a frustrated expression for a moment before letting his face relax. “As you wish.”

Dimitri awkwardly walked over to Edelgard purposely averting his gaze from Hubert’s. “I’ll go show them the rest of the house. You and Hubert talk.”

“Thank you...brother.” Edelgard said tentatively.

Dimitri whipped his head around back to her, a dumbfounded expression on his face. “Uh, you too.” 

Dimitri quickly turned again and continued leading the group, Seteth making a point to give Edelgard and Hubert one last glare before disappearing behind the corner.

Edelgard and Hubert stood in awkward silence for a moment.

“Dimitri.” Hubert began abruptly. “Your half-brother?”

“Half-brother, step-brother, whichever works best.” Edelgard replied curtly, showing no sign of weakness.

Hubert looked at her, still calculating what to say. “...Why? Why did you abandon the plan?”

_Here we go._ Edelgard thought, her lips tightening. _I knew this would happen._ “Hubert, we always knew Those Who Slither In The Dark couldn’t be trusted.”

“Yes, we did.” Hubert grumbled. “Which is why we were planning to betray them.”

“And if they betrayed us first?”

“We would adapt and keep moving forward.” Hubert answered quickly.

Edelgard crossed her arms. “Like we did with Solon and Kronja?”

“Of course.” Hubert replied, as if it were obvious.

“Even though people died?”

“What happened to Remire was a tragedy.” Hubert admitted, his mouth twisting in anger. “But Jeralt carried Rhea’s blood. Regardless of his allegiance, he still could be turned against us forcefully. He was a threat-”

“According to Professor Byleth, Jeralt had valuable intel on Rhea’s own crest experiments.” Edelgard continued, getting increasingly agitated. 

“Than he likely would’ve been killed by the church anyways in order to keep him quiet.” Hubert added hastily. “I still fail to see your point.”

“Hubert, we don’t know what the Agarthans were capable of. Or exactly how I fitted into their plans.” 

“You were the god slayer. You carry both Seiros’s Crest and the Crest of Flames in order to kill the Immaculate One.”

“Did we ever question how they managed to get the Crest of Flames?” Edelgard finally asked, looking at Hubert in desperation.

Hubert’s mouth shut, watching Edelgard closely.

“Think about it.” Edelgard began. “All signs point to Rhea giving Professor Byleth the Crest of Flames through a crest stone-”

“Which has been conveniently misplaced-”

“That’s irrelevant.” She shook her head. “How the church got it doesn’t matter. I’m asking how the Agarthans have it.”

Hubert paused, lowering his head as he entered contemplation.

“Anyway you look at it, you don’t just come across the blood of the Progenitor God randomly.” Edelgard explained. “They had enough of it to give to me and my 10 siblings, so it doesn’t seem like they were short on supply.”

Hubert raised his gaze once more. “Are you saying you were expendable? That they had some other...host available?”

Edelgard stood in silence for a moment, her gaze unwavering. “...What do you think?”


	7. The Eagle Guard and the Lionheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hand in Hand in Hand (1/3)

While Claude was gone, Edelgard and Hubert continued their private murmuring and everybody else were able to get fitted into some clean clothes. Upon returning to his mansion, Claude immediately gathered Hilda, Lorenz, Nardel, Edelgard, Dimitri, Flayn, Seteth, Ferdinand and Hubert into the dining room, having his servants lock all of the doors before beginning.

“Alright, so here's the deal.” Claude said, dramatically slamming his hands on the dining room table.

Claude had returned from his talk with Judith only a couple of minutes ago. The conversation had clearly been testy based on the bags under Claude’s eyes and the unusual edge his voice currently had.

“Tomorrow, Edelgard and Dimitri will make a public appearance at the House where they will address the Alliance Nobles or their messengers, with the notable exclusion of Count Gloucester and his allies.” Claude explained, beginning to walk towards Dimitri and Edelgard. “I know that this is unfair to spring on you at the last second, but right now our main priority should be damage control. Acheron clearly saw and recognized Edelgard, along with the Imperial Army, so right now we need to focus on controlling the narrative.”

Claude handed Dimitri and Edelgard two pieces of paper. 

Dimitri examined the paper to discover that it looked like a speech.

“Luckily-” Claude stepped back, taking in a breath. “I’ve had plans for a situation like this for a long time, so I already have scripts written out for both of you.”

“How long, exactly, have you had this planned?” Edelgard asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Since you two went into hiding here; give or take a couple of months.” Claude answered, as Hubert walked past him to look over Edelgard’s soldier and evaluate the speech for himself.

“...Hm.” Hubert mumbled. “This address will be adequate. But I will eventually have to answer for my sudden defection from the army myself.” He said with a coy smile.

Dimitri skimmed over the speech again, not liking how impartial the tone of it was. _I have a lot more feelings and things I want to say than just this._

“Claude, does this have to be word-for-word?” Dimitri finally asked.

“Of course not.” Claude replied, smiling. “A good leader knows how to give a speech from the mind, not from a script.”

Hubert scoffed. “How poetic of you, Duke Riegan.”

Claude walked back to the head of the table, ignoring Hubert’s remark. “However, not to insult you, Dimitri, but I would prefer for you to stick to the script.”

“I don’t know about this, Claude.” Edelgard interrupted, raising her gaze away from her paper. “I feel like I can do better than what you have written, and in less words no less.”

“To be fair, Edelgard was able to get an entire Empire ready to go to war when she was 18!” Hilda pointed out.

“Yeah, Edelgard, you should be just fine.” Claude said slowly, looking at Dimitri nervously. “It’s...Dimitri who I have concerns about.”

“Excuse me?” Dimitri grunted, looking offended. 

“Again, don’t take this seriously!” Claude said abruptly, stepping back. “It’s just you don’t have nearly as good of a way with words as Edelgard!”

Dimitri frowned, his eyebrows creased. 

“Don’t worry, your Highness!” Ferdinand said cheerfully. “If you need help practicing, I’d be more than happy to lend you my aid!” He offered, unaware of how he was potentially patronizing the former prince.

“The counsel will be held at 10 o'clock in the morning.” Claude continued. “I’d recommend that you two practice tonight and wear your best tomorrow!”

Hilda, Lorenz, and Ferdinand made some sounds of excitement while Hubert rolled his eyes. 

“Is that all, Claude?” Seteth suddenly asked, looking as if he wanted something to say.

“One more thing-” Claude began, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his pockets. “Hubert, you left this in your pocket.”

Hubert flushed briefly before his face returned to its usual smug appearance. “Ah yes, that would be the letter Dorothea prepared to help Ferdinand defect from the army.”

“Dorothea?” Edelgard’s lilac eyes lit up. “She was helping you, Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand nodded. “Indeed, so was Bernadetta, Caspar, Linhardt-”

“All of our classmates.” Edelgard said pensively. 

“We all disagree with your uncle’s policies.” Ferdinand explained, his eyes glimmering with determination. “We were all making plans to defect and form a rebellion.”

Hubert glanced over to Ferdinand and seemed to frown sympathetically, surprising Dimitri. “With you and I having defected, it will likely not be long until this plot is found out. Their lives are in danger.”

Ferdinand turned to him with a look of terror in his eyes.

“All the more reason for the address tomorrow.” Edelgard said, her eyes turned down as she set her chin over her hands. “I have no objections.”

“Seteth-” Claude said, turning to Seteth who had previously kept all of his attention focused on Edelgard and Hubert. “Did you have something to add?”

“Not to distract from Edelgard and Dimitri’s addresses tomorrow, but I want to talk about the monastery.” He looked at Claude, his expression characteristically serious. “If we are going to war with the Empire...I personally have no objections to using Garreg Mach as a base of operations, though I obviously can’t speak for the Archbishop.”

“I see.” Claude stroked his chin, a sly smile formed on his face. “I’ll still have to talk things over with the other nobles, but given that Rhea hasn’t been seen in 5 years, I’ll take her advisor’s invitation. With that all said-” Claude straightened his posture, his eyes alert. “That's the plan. Edelgard, Dimitri, wake up early tomorrow and be prepared. Nardel-”

Nardel, who had previously been comfortably slumped against the wall, quietly listening to the discussion, turned to Claude.

“Keep security at an all time high.” Claude said, his face becoming grave. “I don’t want to wake up to a dead crown prince or empress just because Count Gloucester wants to get the last word in on this.”

Nardel grinned. “Understood, kiddo.”

“I’ll also take guard shifts if I have to.” Lorenz offered. “I can’t help but feel responsible for my father’s actions.”

“I’ll also take a post.” Hubert said, walking over. “I’m quite accustomed to disposing of threats to Lady Edelgard’s wellbeing as it is. So I have no objections.”

“I appreciate it.” Claude replied. “But for now, the most you should do is just keep your eyes peeled. Everybody is dismissed.” Claude announced.

\---

To everybody’s relief, Claude did not wake up to the corpse of a dead prince or a dead emperor; or any kind of corpse for that matter. When morning came, Hilda and Lorenz were quick to usher Edelgard and Dimitri to the parlor as they practiced reciting their speeches.

“How did I do that time?” Dimitri asked, straightening his cravat.

“You did well.” Edelgard replied. “But remember to straighten your shoulders.”

“Edelgard’s right.” Lorenz mused, pacing about the parlor, evaluating Dimitri. “A man of your stature should try to keep his posture straight, but you have a bad habit of slouching.”

“Right, thank you.” Dimitri cleared his throat, the scratchy sensation reminding him at just how unaccustomed he has grown at talking for an extended period of time. 

“You’ll be fine.” Edelgard said reassuringly. “You have most of the speech memorized. Right now you just need to focus on body language, but other than that, you’re ready to go.”

Dimitri chuckled. “I think Claude was actually right when he said you were better at this than I am.” He clicked his tongue. “Though, I don’t think posture is as big as a deal for me as it is for you ‘little sister’-”

“Ooh! Got’em!” Hilda cheered from her place on one of the parlor’s couches.

Edelgard playfully slapped her paper across her brother’s face.

“Excuse me-” Flayn peeked from around the corner, her hair put back into its usual drill curls by Hilda earlier that morning as everybody helped Edelgard and Dimitri get dressed. “Claude’s about ready to leave. Are you two done preparing?”

Edelgard stood up, brushing down her multilayered red dress and pulling a couple stray strands of white hair behind her ears. “As ready as I could ever be.”

Dimitri simply nodded as he stood up, brushing down his velvet blue coat one last time.

Edelgard and Dimitri, accompanied by Hilda, Lorenz, Hubert and Ferdinand made their way out to the front yard, where Claude and Judith Von Daphnel were waiting for them in front of a carriage.

Judith nodded approvingly as the group approached. “I see that Ms. Goneril and the Gloucester boy spared no expense in making sure our two runaway royals are gussied up for the counsel.”

“What can I say?” Claude began, shrugging his shoulders slyly. “Presentation is a crucial part of a good scheme.”

“Well let’s hope some fancy clothes and some makeup are enough to keep all hell from breaking loose today.” Judith replied smoothly, opening one of the carriage doors to let the party inside. 

\---

Following the plan, Edelgard and Dimitri kept their faces obscured as they followed Claude into Deirdru’s House of Nobles, the building where most of the Alliance's political decision making and legislation occurred. As expected, the inside of the building was decorated with Leicester gold and yellows, many nobles, messengers and others scattered throughout the building discussing treaties and deals.

“I don’t see any of my father’s men here.” Lorenz remarked as the group made their way through the front lobby. “Though, given the circumstances, I can’t say I’m terribly surprised.”

“Oh! There’s my brother!” Hilda said, pointing at a muscular man with short pink hair speaking to another noble, unaware of his sister.

“The Goneril’s have always sided with House Riegan.” Claude said passively, but there was something in his eyes that said he was uncertain. “We can count on his support against the Empire.”

Dimitri frowned. _Claude has always had mixed opinions about the Gonerils, though he never goes deep in detail. For his sake, I hope his assumption is correct._

Claude stopped in front of a set of ornate wooden doors, his shoulders tensing as he took in a deep breath.

“...Well.” He turned around, his eyes widened and his mouth forced into a nervous smile. “There’s no time like the present. Who’s ready to declare war against the Empire?”

Turning his head forward, Claude pushed the doors aside to the counsel room.

As expected, the room was massive, containing hundreds of seats and bustling nobles chattering impatiently as Claude led his companions down the ally to the House floor.

“Everybody!” A clerk waiting at the stage announced. “Let us give the floor to Duke Riegan!”

Dimitri’s pulse heightened as the sound of clapping filled the room and felt hundreds of stares fall upon him and the rest of their entourage. 

Dimitri nervously looked over to Edelgard, her face remaining passive.

Edelgard quickly glanced over to him and gave him a reassuring smile. “You’ll do fine.” She whispered.

Claude arrived at the stage, Hilda, Lorenz, Ferdinand and Hubert splitting off from the group to take their seats in the front row while Edelgard and Dimitri kept close to Claude.

Claude stopped at the podium. “First and foremost, I would like to thank all of you for coming to this emergency session of the counsel!”

The noble’s remaining chattering ended abruptly, as all eyes turned to the Duke.

“We are faced with unprecedented challenges for the future of our comparatively young nation! By now I am certain you all have heard about sightings of the Imperial Army in southern Leicester, and are desperate to hear my response!” Claude began, his voice maintaining perfect composure and volume. “But today, I will not be the ones addressing you! Instead, I have two friends in desperate need of our support, and perhaps more importantly, their voices to be heard!”

Claude looked over his shoulder extending a hand to Edelgard. Edelgard took his hand as she walked over to the podium, carefully grabbing Dimitri’s hand in her other.

“Please-” Claude’s voice strained slightly, but he continued anyway. “Introduce yourselves.”

Edelgard slowly raised her hands to her hood, pulling it down as Dimitri followed in suit.

Several gasps erupted from the crowd.

“Please-” Edelgard began looking across the crowd, her expression almost statuesque. “Allow me to speak to you. My name is Edelgard Von Hresvelg and the man standing next to me is my friend and brother, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.”

The auditorium erupted in yelling and confusion and Dimitri saw several bailiffs and clerks go in to settle the crowd.

“ORDER!!!” The bailiff standing guard by the stage yelled into the crowd, causing the chattering to mostly die out.

Claude and Edelgard assessed the crowd with their usual calculating expressions before Claude continued. “I’m sure you all have many questions, but for now I need you be patient and listen to what Lady Hresvrelg and Lord Blaiddyd have to say!” He shouted, before nodding to Edelgard and letting her retake the stage.

“Thank you.” Edelgard began, stepping forward. 

Edelgard began her speech. She explained that she had been hiding in Deirdru since the Battle of Garreg Mach after realizing that her uncle, who had encouraged her war against the Church of Seiros, had intentions that Edelgard didn’t agree with, causing her to back out of war. “My uncle has the people of my country living in fear and confusion while trampling over Fodlan, all the while empowering corrupt nobles and continuing with horrific magical experiments!” She paused, allowing the nobles to murmur amongst themselves for a moment. “I am not asking this as a princess wishing to retake her throne, but as an ally who knows that your country is in danger of the same fate! I am pleading with the Leicester Alliance to declare war on the Adrestian Empire and fight back against tyranny!” 

Gasps of shock erupted throughout the audience along with a few cheers. Dimitri himself felt like wanting to let out a shout as well. _No wonder Edelgard was so popular with her people. She could get farm animals to rally against their farmers with her charisma._ Dimitri remarked as Edelgard stepped away from the podium, smiling confidently.

Claude looked at Dimitri as if to say _“Your turn.”_ as he gestured for Dimitri to take the stage.

Dimitri took a deep breath, feeling a bead of sweat go down his neck. _Talk about a tough act to follow._ Dimitri stepped forward and cleared his throat, gripping the podium with his hands.

“My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the former Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.” He began, the nobles’ gazes falling upon him, some looking at him sceptically, others anxiously, and others some mixture of both.

“I have failed my people.”

Dimitri flinched, suddenly panicking. _Terrible start! Why am I going off script!?_

“Guilt is a natural feeling amongst most people of Faerghus.”

_What are you doing!? Don’t ask for their pity! You’re supposed to be proud!_

It took all of Dimitri’s will to keep him from looking back at Claude and Edelgard to beg for help.

“...Which is why I don’t do this thoughtlessly.” Dimitri sighed a breath of relief. _OK, bringing this back in._ “Like Edelgard, my country is now subject to tyranny and despair. I have stayed here in Deirdru, listening to the tales of my people’s suffering, to tales of people calling for my head. I won’t claim to have faced the worst of this tragedy-” _Interesting choice of wording._ “Because that would be a lie. I know I am incapable of ever understanding the full scope of this war, and what it has done to Fodlan’s most unfortunate-” Dimitri felt a roar begin to rise in his chest. _No. Stay calm. Speak to them._ “Which is why I can’t understand how all of you spent the past 5 years doing nothing!”

The crowd broke into murmurs.

_Shit._ Dimitri cursed himself as he heard a whisper come from behind him. _What?_

“Don’t stop.” Claude murmured, so quietly it might as well have been the wind.

“Keep going.” Edelgard’s whisper urged. “Speak your truth!”

  
  


Just like that, Dimitri felt as if a stone that had been pressing down on his lungs was just lifted. His eyebrows furrowed with resolve, distracting him from the murmurs of his audience. “Somebody must end this cycle of the strong trampling the weak.” His said, his resolve growing. “I ask today that the Leicester Alliance end it’s statement of neutrality and fight back against the Empire! Stand up and show Lord Arundel and his nobles that they can’t just waltz around and pilfer what they want from whoever they choose! I can’t ask you to take back Faerghus for me, but I can ask you to defend your own people when death is knocking on their doors. Don’t let your villagers and countrymen become ghosts and martyrs. Take responsibility and fulfill your duties as leaders of Fodlan!”

More cheers erupted from the crowd as Dimitri stepped back, his head reeling.

Edelgard reached up a hand to his shoulder and nodded wordlessly.

Claude stared at Dimitri and Edelgard for a moment, his mouth open in surprise before he regained his Duke Riegan persona and took the podium.

“I know that bringing outsiders in to discuss Alliance affairs is unorthodox to say the least.” Claude said, actually looking nervous. “But I needed for you to hear their stories. Edelgard and Dimitri are more than just inheritors of powerful, ancient bloodlines. They’re my friends and they need my help. I know war isn’t easy, and there’s nothing wrong with being afraid or disgusted by it; I am too.” Claude stared out into the crowd with an unusual sincerity to his gaze. “But if we don’t stand up now, we might lose the one sliver of hope we have! All this is why I stand with Edelgard and Dimitri in fighting back against the Empire and defending our home!”

Dimitri watched Lady Daphnel spring up from her seat, loudly applauding, being quickly joined by a wave of nobles, escorts, assistants and others joining in a rally.

Claude was practically glowing as he looked over the room, his eyes conveying pure determination.

“Thank you.” Claude said, once the cheering finally died down. “All of this said, out of fairness to all the lords who were unable to make it to today’s emergency assembly-”

“Count Gloucester.” Edelgard whispered to Dimitri with a smug smile. 

“The official vote for a declaration of war will be held this coming Saturday!” Claude loudly announced, the light still glimmering in his eyes. “Messengers and assistants report to your lords accordingly! I call the assembly to a close!” 

The crowd erupted once more as Claude left the podium, leading Dimitri and Edelgard off the stage. 

Claude suddenly pressed his fist against Dimitri’s chest. 

“Saints, Dimitri!” He gasped. “You gave me quite the scare back there!”

“I’ll...admit-” Edelgard began, stroking her chin. “I was a bit concerned about where you were going with that, but...I think I actually learned something from you.”

“From me?” Dimitri asked, dumbfounded.

“Vulnerability.” Edelgard answered bluntly. “You were willing to be...open and honest. You didn’t water things down. You just spoke your mind. Back there, I chose every word carefully and…” She laughed. “Frankly, I didn’t say everything I wanted to. I wanted to go off about the nobility towards the end there but I realized that that wouldn’t set well with - well - a bunch of nobles.”

Claude’s gaze shifted away, clearly deep in thought about something. 

“Congratulations, Claude.”

Claude raised his head immediately as Lorenz approached him, being followed by Hilda, Ferdinand and Hubert.

“Indeed!” Ferdinand added. “What a rousing display! I’ve never felt so fired up!

“I’d expect nothing less from Lady Edelgard.” Hubert said, his gaze slowly drifting to Dimitri. “-And you also managed to surprise me, Prince Dimitri.” He admitted. “I can also say I now understand why some call you ‘The Master Tactician’, Claude.” 

“Hubert!” Claude exclaimed. “Is that a compliment I just heard?” He asked sarcastically, putting a hand on his hip.

“Don’t get used to it.” Hubert said quickly. 

“Duke Riegan!”

Everybody’s attention turned as a crowd of attendants swarmed in, barking questions like “Is that really Edelgard?”, “Is that really Prince Dimitri?”, “Edelgard, are you still against the Church?”, “Dimitri, what did Edelgard mean when she called you her ‘brother’?”, among variations and others.

Hilda and Lorenz tried their best push away the attendants as Claude quickly turned and whispered, “You thought the speeches were hard? This is the actual hard part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So several things i want to say about this chapter  
> 1\. Knowing that I have an obvious bias towards Edelgard and Claude, when writing this Dimitri POV chapter i decided to project my experiences as somebody with anxiety taking public speaking for funsies  
> 2\. Faerghus sucks. Most of Fodlan does. Dimitri's feelings towards his country are still developing. A major focus of this fic will be trying to change Fodlan from being a crapshoot world into something better. don't take Dimitri's blind defense of Faerghus as me endorsing Faerghus's imperialism and insane focus on militarization. Just needed to get that off my chest.


	8. Hanging of the Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hand in Hand in Hand (2/3)

Two days have passed since the emergency address. The plan for now was to have Edelgard and Dimitri talk to attendants and walk about Deirdru publicly (with the help of Judith to keep them from being badgered with overly sensitive questions). In the meantime, Claude reached out to Marianne and Lysithea, asking them preemptively to join the Army, all signs pointing to decisive vote to make a declaration of war two days from now.

Claude returned to his bedroom that evening, exhausted from another day of planning, negotiating, answering questions, and so on.

_Vulnerability._ Claude repeated that word in his mind. Even though it was just in his internal monologue it sounded so strange hearing it in his voice in any capacity.

Claude sighed as he shut and locked his bedroom door as he always did, before wandering over to the seat of his bed. Claude pulled out the drawer of his nightstand, revealing a stack of letters. 

Claude took the most recent letter and read the first and last lines.

_“Dearest Khalid,”_

_“-With love, Tiana R.”_

The corner of Claude’s mouth quirked as he skimmed the body of his mother’s last letter to him. As Claude slipped the letter back into the drawer, something caught his eye on the desk sitting at the edge of his room.

Claude walked over to the desk, picking up a small piece of white paper, reading as followed:

_“‘Moonbow’,_

_I have an update for you regarding the favor you asked me. I want to talk over things with ‘Scalemate’ first. Bring him tomorrow to our next meeting._

_-’Mockingbird’.”_

Claude’s eyes blinked as he finished the letter. _This...seems like a good sign if he’s ready to negotiate._ Claude’s eyes drifted over to the chessboard that was sitting on the desk next to the letter, the white side facing his direction.

Claude grabbed the corners of the board and turned it around so the black side was facing him, beginning to methodically remove pieces from the board. 

The first to go was the White Queen, “Teach”, followed by the White King, “The Immaculate One”. Next, Claude pulled the White Bishop stationed next to where the King should have been, “Scalemate”, into the center of the board. Claude then moved the Black Bishop (“Mockingbird”) that was stationed next to the Black King (“Moonbow”) out into the clearing as well onto a tile diagonal from “Scalemate”.

_...OK, This is silly._ Claude finally conceded. _Am I really starting to assign people I know to chess pieces just to play out my chessmaster fantasy?_ He smiled. _Well, everybody has a hobby._ Regardless, the chessboard visual didn’t matter much, so Claude pushed the board aside. 

Claude won’t be able to strategize this in a way that will give him the best outcome. ‘Mockingbird’ and ‘Scalemate’ were both wild cards as far as Claude was concerned. He doesn’t know them well enough to see what their intentions are. In reality, how this negotiation will turn out will be dependent on luck. _Which means I’m not going to get anywhere losing sleep over this._

Claude surrendered to his drowsiness and climbed into his bed, exhaustion overriding his nerves enough to drift into sleep.

\---

The routine that had been set for the past two mornings continued for the third. Edelgard and Dimitri would leave the house being accompanied by Ferdinand and Hubert, while Flayn would try to convince Seteth or Hilda to take her to the local fish market. 

Flayn had seemed to select Hilda as her escort for today, as the two were getting ready to head out. 

“Leaving so soon?” Claude asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” Flayn answered, curtsying in her new rose-pink dress that Hilda gave her. “I like to watch the fishermen at work, so it’s important to leave early before the sun gets too hot.”

“I keep asking Flayn if she would rather go clothes shopping or grab a bite to eat, but she’s settled on going to the fisher’s market!” Hilda said, whining playfully. “But, I’m willing to put up with the smell if it makes her happy.”

Claude watched Flayn giggle in the specific way she would whenever she got a compliment from Professor Byleth or managed to convince Seteth to let her do something he previously prohibited her from doing only a moment prior.

 _Wish I could wrap my parents around my finger in the same way Flayn has her dad._ Claude remarked, admiring the girl’s own resourcefulness and scheming qualities. 

As if on cue, Seteth walked into the foyer over to Flayn and Claude. “Flayn, please be careful going out today-” He began, his eyes narrowed with concern.

“Relax, Seteth!” Hilda said with a flourish of her hand. “As long as I’m around, Flayn should have nothing to worry about.”

“Father-” Flayn began, smiling at him knowingly. “Keep in mind that Hilda swings around heavy axes for a living, and she knows how to handle unwanted attention from strange men. I can’t imagine a more appropriate and capable escort.”

“Yes, but-” Seteth stammered.

“I know that Hilda doesn’t look too reliable at a first glance-” Claude began, throwing in his opinion.

“It’s true!” Hilda said smugly.

“But there’s a reason I keep her around; other than just her insistence to crash at my place.” Claude continued, imagining Hilda giving him a playful glare. “I vouch for her abilities to protect Flayn from any sort of scoundrel that might try to abduct her, let alone harass her. Besides, I’d say you’re in more need of some fresh air than she is right now.”

This seemed to shut Seteth up as he let his tensed shoulders finally drop. “Alright then. I’ll take your word for it.”

“Thank you, Claude.” Flayn said politely. “And you too, father.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t be out for too long!” Hilda said, winking. “See you later, Claude!”

Claude watched as Hilda and Flayn exited out the main doors. _This won’t last._ A small voice said in his head. _You can’t rely on Hilda forever._

Claude frowned slightly. _I don’t trust her. I’m just using her as a means to an end._ Claude felt a shiver go down his spine and turned around to see Seteth staring at him with a gaze that could best be described as ‘soul-piercing’.

“...Do you really trust Hilda?” He asked, his face displaying no emotion. 

For once Claude didn’t know how to respond. 

He didn’t have to, because Seteth continued talking. “I know about House Goneril’s...I know about what House Goneril does with the Almyran child soldiers they capture.”

_He would._ Claude reminded himself. _He probably has seen Cyril’s records at least once._ Claude’s heart stopped as he realized what Seteth is trying to get at here. _Wait, does he-_

Seteth’s gaze turned away from Claude, his body not moving. “I’m not going to pry, or ask you to divulge any information you don’t wish to disclose. But as someone with a couple of secrets of his own-” He clicked his tongue. “I apologize. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Claude berated himself internally for how obviously relieved he was when Seteth decided to abandon that topic.

“Actually, I have some news for you.” Claude blurted out, desperate to turn his thoughts to literally anything else. _Besides, I need to talk to Seteth anyways-_

Seteth’s eyes widened slightly looking at Claude curiously. “News?”

“News pertaining to Garreg Mach.” Claude elaborated. “I have an informant that wants to talk about a couple of details with you. Both of you want to rebuild the Monastery.”

Seteth’s eyes narrowed. “An informant?”

“You should know him.” Claude began. “Trust me, I’m not trying to walk you into a trap or anything like that.”

This seemed to have the opposite effect as Seteth’s eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his fists.

“...Which I know is the exact type of thing a liar would want you to believe.” Claude clarified. “Listen, Seteth, Garreg Mach was my home. I have a lot of good memories there. I want to help you fix the Monastery. I-” Claude stopped, as he felt a small pang in his chest. “I owe it to Teach to do at least much. Teach didn’t have a home before Garreg Mach; I want to do right by them.” He said, fighting down the choke in his chest. 

Seteth’s glare fizzled out, his shoulders relaxing once more. “I see. Very well then. I assume this informant is waiting to meet with us?”

“He is.” Claude nodded. “But he is a bit...out of way.”

“How so?”

Claude began to lead Seteth out into the garden towards the back gate in the stone brick wall that surrounded the immediate vicinity of the mansion.

“Claude.” Seteth began, staring at the duke apprehensively.

“Again, I know how this looks, but trust me.” Claude said, unlocking the back gate.

Seteth kept glancing over his shoulder as he followed Claude down an old dirt trail. “Ah, so you're aware why I might be having second thoughts?”

On the one hand, Claude could deeply respect Seteth’s insistence on checking behind his shoulder periodically. As Claude’s time at the monastery dragged on, he realized that Seteth’s need to micromanage didn’t come from him being a pencil-pusher, but rather from a place of genuine and justified concern. That said, for the sake of Claude’s scheme, he would prefer for Seteth to not be deathly on edge going in to talk to ‘Mockingbird’.

The only thing Claude could do is just keep leading Seteth down the trail into the forest until they arrived at the ruins of a makeshift stone fort.

“This is the spot.” Claude said, raising his hands to his face, beginning to whistle a mimicry of a mockingbird’s call.

Claude and Seteth stood in awkward silence for a second.

Seteth reflectively spun around as the sound of footsteps approached.

“Well, I’ll be…” A young man dressed in dark clothing with long lavender hair stepped out of the shrubbery. “The Archbishop’s right hand still lives.” 

Seteth studied the young man for a moment before his eyes widened in recollection. “You- You’re Yuri LeClerq. The Ashen Wolves’ House Leader.”

“So you do remember me.” Yuri said with a coy smile. “Funny, here I thought you would choose to forget a traitor to the Church.”

“I never forget.” Seteth said dryly. “Besides, it’s not like there’s not much church left.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Huh. This wasn’t at all the reaction I was anticipating from you, Seteth. I recall you being a lot more zealous than this.” The rogue then turned to face Claude. “I saw how you finally brought ‘Flame Emperor’ and ‘Beast Prince’ out of hiding. I’ll admit, I wasn’t sure how you were going to pull it off, but it looks like you’re going to have your war.”

Seteth quickly glanced over to Claude. “He knew?” 

Claude quietly scoffed. “I’m surprised to myself how well everything worked out. With that said, I bet you know what comes next.”

“You want my help?” Yuri suggested. “Sure thing, but you need to fulfill my end of the bargain first. I want Abyss back.”

“Ah.” Seteth murmured. “I see now why I’m involved in this.”

“I know that you would rather bring back your monastery without having to waste precious resources on it’s glorified gutters, but I was actually starting to make something nice out of the place.” Yuri explained. “And even you have to admit that having access to Abyss’s underground tunnels would give you a way to discreetly transport supplies and soldiers.”

Seteth looked down contemplatively.

“That said, the people down there will need to be kept fed, including the scoundrels and the poor.” Yuri declared. “Now more than ever, refugees are going to need a place to stay, and I want them treated with respect, damn it.”

Seteth’s gaze focused on Yuri again, the corners of his mouth pulled in frustration.

“Listen Seteth, from what I’ve heard, you’re different from Rhea’s previous advisors.” Yuri began. “On the one hand, you’re incredibly loyal to her. You two seem more like family than coworkers.”

Claude saw Seteth clench his fists again as Yuri said this.

“But you’re also oddly rebellious.” The rogue continued. “From everybody I’ve talked to about you, you seem to be oddly indifferent about nobility and crests for someone in charge of overseeing the Officer’s Academy. I also saw you sneaking into the Abyss Library once to do some reading a couple of days after that Eisner fellow was killed by an assassin.”

Claude whipped his head to look at Seteth whose eyes were widened in shock. _Seteth was looking through those forbidden books?_

“As loyal and pious as you are, you also seem incredibly pragmatic. I don’t know what your intentions were but most church officials don’t even entertain the idea of Rhea being guilty of wrongdoing.” Yuri mused, placing a hand on his hip, still evaluating Seteth. “That’s why I’m making you an offer, let the people of Abyss have the perks and protection of the monastery, and I’ll let you tear any up floorboard in Abyss you want until you find out what Rhea was hiding. Do we have a deal?” Yuri offered the older man his hand.

Claude stared at Seteth anxiously as Yuri kept his hand extended.

There was something righteous about the way Seteth’s eyes wavered as he deliberated whether or not to take up Yuri’s offer; Claude couldn’t help but think of the statues of the Four Saints back at Garreg Mach’s Cathedral as he watched Seteth’s expression. 

Yuri kept his hand extended, unflinching.

Claude watched Seteth shut his eyes and mutter something under his breath before he shook Yuri’s hand in agreement.

“You have a deal.” Seteth said finally, still wincing in guilt. “Whatever you want, you’ll have it; but I’m going to ask a lot of questions about Abyss and whatever it looked like Rhea was doing or hiding down there.”

“Gladly.” Yuri answered. 

Claude sighed in relief. _Thank the goddess._ “Good.” He agreed. “House Daphnel is already working with me to set up a supply route through Ailell Valley to the Oghma Mountains. All that’s left is for the Alliance to make their final vote on the Declaration of War tomorrow.”

“I wait with baited breath.” Yuri said. “Our first obstacle will be dealing with the monsters that have taken home on the mountains. I’ll let the rest of my flock know and make the necessary preparations. Thanks for the help, friend.” 

Yuri shook Claude’s hand before he casually turned around and walked back into the woods.

“Teach told me about Jeralt’s Diary.” Claude said, beginning to lead Seteth back to the estate. “But I don’t remember them mentioning anything about telling you.”

“That’s because they didn’t.” Seteth admitted hesitantly. “Professor Byleth left Jeralt’s Diary in Jeralt’s old office, conveniently right across from mine.” Seteth began to explain, still sounding conflicted. “That made it surprisingly easy for me to grab it and read it myself.”

“Huh.” Claude said, struggling to imagine Seteth stealing a dead man’s diary on a whim. “Jeralt’s accounts are...rather damning, wouldn’t you agree?”

Seteth looked down at his feet again, his brow furrowed and his eyes downcast. “I tried to question Rhea personally but-” He raised his head and ran a hand down his face. “Soon after that, Edelgard...The Empire-” He corrected himself. “Attacked the Holy Tomb.”

“And a couple weeks after that, both Rhea and Teach disappeared without a trace.” Claude mused, stroking his chin. “Talk about rotten timing. Is Jeralt’s Diary the only piece of evidence we have?” 

“...I do have another lead.” Seteth said slowly.

“Go on.” The corner’s of Claude’s mouth quirked as he was filled with an admittedly morbid curiosity.

“You’ll recall that Jeralt mentions his wife, Sitri Eisner, being a priestess.” Seteth began. “Her grave is at the monastery.” 

“If she’s buried at the monastery-” Claude began, his pace quickening. “Well, there has to be medical records or an autopsy hanging around somewhere, right?”

“No.” Seteth said, his face oddly placid.

“What?” Claude asked, his eyes widened. “How-”

“I checked everywhere to find said record, but nothing came up.” Seteth explained. “I asked almost every clergyman, medic and attendant I could find, but none of them had any answers. That’s when-”

“You went to Abyss, right?” 

Seteth sternly nodded. “My search still turned up empty, but I started hearing a name as I asked about the Eisners: Aelfric.”

“Who’s Aelfric?” Claude asked, deeply intrigued. 

“Aelfric was a cardinal of the Church.” Seteth answered. “He was also responsible for overseeing Abyss. He spent his whole life at the monastery-” Seteth went on, his voice becoming more strained.

“What happened?” 

“One day, he simply...disappeared.” Seteth stopped, placing a hand over his bearded chin. “Aelfric was well liked in Abyss. Frankly, he had no reason to leave-”

“How long ago was this?” Claude inquired. _I think I can see where this is going._

Seteth turned to him, scoffing sarcastically. “Right before Jeralt and Byleth arrived at Garreg Mach.”

“Does Aelfric has a connection to Jeralt or Byleth’s mother?” Claude asked, feeling an odd sense of dread bubble up in the pit of his stomach.

“Yes.” Seteth answered. “According to those I asked, Aelfric was a close friend to the Eisners; Sitri especially.”

“Well, did he leave anything behind? If he left in a hurry-”

“That was what I hoped as well, but I didn’t find anything directly linking him to...Rhea tampering with Byleth as a baby.” Seteth concluded, though based on the way his brows were still creased, it was obvious there was still something else he knew.

Claude’s eyes narrowed. “That’s some very specific wording there, Seteth.”

“I found one thing.” Seteth began, covering his mouth as his face turned from pale to grave. “When I was digging through the Abyss library, I asked their librarian if Aelfric had borrowed any books from the library before he left. I was directed to a medical book talking about a theoretical procedure on how to transfer a person’s blood. What’s most concerning is that it had a page torn out; a page that talked about transferring Crests.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Claude and Detective Seteth are back on the case of "What the fuck did Rhea do to that baby?".
> 
> Also Yuri's here! And we have lovely conversation between three people who don't trust anybody yet are forced to. 
> 
> Also we talk Claude and the horrifying ordeal of being known for a second here.
> 
> This is likely going to be the last chapter for a bit as school starts for me this monday. Regardless i hope you've enjoyed the last couple of chapters.
> 
> ((And yes Seteth's codename is a homestuck reference., I'm sorry but the dragon imagery associated with justice aesthetic (specifically how the crest of cichol resembles scales) is not lost on me.))


	9. A Place Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hand in Hand in Hand (3/3)

Just as Claude predicted, the Alliance Nobles’ vote for the Declaration of War ended with a landslide victory, though Count Gloucester and his supporting party refused to show, most likely siding with the Empire anyways.

Edelgard was mostly happy with this victory if it weren’t for the part of her that wished the decision would’ve been made by the general populace instead of the representing nobles. 

_One step at a time._ Edelgard reminded herself. Claude spoke often about wanting to lessen the power of nobles during his time in power, so Edelgard believed that change was on the horizon for Fodlan. But for now, Edelgard had a war to fight.

Practically the moment the final vote was counted, Claude ushered Dimitri and Edelgard out of the estate in order to begin occupying Garreg Mach. Claude’s reasoning for this was to protect Edelgard and Dimitri from possible assassins, which was likely true, but the youthful excitement that he got whenever he mentioned returning to the place of their academy days told a different narrative. 

Accompanied by a militia containing Riegan, Goneril, Daphnel, Edmund and Ordelia soldiers; along with Marianne Von Edmund and Lysithea Von Ordelia, the newly formed Alliance Army traveled to Garreg Mach, arriving within the span of two nights.

It was already dusk when Seteth flew his wyvern into the monastery first in order to open the front gates.

Everybody waited in anticipation as the gates began to slowly part ways, revealing where the marketplace once was five years ago.

Seteth stood there waiting on the other side, his arms crossed behind his back and his smile welcoming if not quizzical, an expression he used to carry when observing students arriving at the Academy for the first time.

If it weren’t for the fact his beard was more unkempt, his hair was longer and he was wearing clothes you more closely associate with wyvern riding, Edelgard would say that the past five years never passed at all. _Because Seteth doesn’t actually look any older._ She reminded herself internally, her feet beginning to move her forward unconsciously. 

The academy’s former students took the front of the march up the stone stairs past the gate.

“The marketplace…” Lysithea murmured, whipping her head around to look at the destroyed facilities. “It’s been completely ruined.”

Edelgard remembered that time she came here to grab an extra muffin to give to Lysithea after helping each other study for a Reason test.

More walking led them into the Knight’s Hall. The place was littered with weapons and helmets dropped in disarray. 

“Hm.” Hubert grumbled. “A clear sign of a hasty retreat.” 

Ferdinand, Dimitri and Seteth all shot him warning glares.

“Or a well organized one, I suppose.” Hubert smirked. 

Edelgard remembered that time she told Professor Byleth she would be leaving that week to visit her father back at home in this hall.

Next they wandered into the mess hall. 

“Poor Raphael is going to cry his heart out once he joins us in a couple of days.” Claude remarked looking over fallen chairs and leftover plates covered in grime and the occasional insect. 

Edelgard remembered the time Linhardt left a pillow in the mess hall from the night before and spent an entire day trying to find it again, even skipping his afternoon class to do so.

Next was the courtyard. The once gorgeous, well-kept white rose bushes that lined the sidewalks were now overgrown and uneven, wilted petals piled underneath them. 

Edelgard remembered how students and faculty alike would have tea together while talking class and giving each other pointers out here. 

Next was the yard in front of the three classrooms. 

Edelgard remembered watching Dorothea practice for the White Heron Cup with Professor Manuela, refusing to lose to the Golden Deer’s pick of Lorenz.

“It’s...strange to see it so quiet, isn’t it?” Lorenz asked, beginning to wander to the Golden Deer’s old classroom.

The group split off from there; Claude, Lorenz, Hilda, Lysithea and Marianne heading to the Golden Deer classroom, Edelgard, Ferdinand and Hubert going to the Black Eagles classroom, while Dimitri headed to the Blue Lions classroom alone.

Edelgard remembered offering her extra time to help Petra with Fodlani after classes; sometimes putting off Hubert and Monica in order to do so. 

The classroom was covered with dust like a thin layer of snow, but otherwise being unchanged from since Edelgard last saw the place herself. 

Ferdinand hung his head in sorrow as Hubert began absentmindedly brushing dust off one of the tables.

“We’ll save them.”

Ferdinand and Hubert whipped their heads around to look at Edelgard.

“Dorothea, Bernadetta, Petra, all of them.” Edelgard clarified. “I won’t stop until I’ve brought them out of the Empire.”

Hubert nodded stiffly, smiling. “As you wish, Lady Edelgard.”

“Please, Hubert-” Edelgard said suddenly. “I haven’t been your liege for a long time. Please, just call me Edelgard, my friend.”

Hubert looked conflicted, before finally nodding in defeat. “As...as you wish...Edelgard.”

Edelgard smiled back at him softly, before turning around, looking at Dimitri, who was still standing in front of the Blue Lions classroom with a vacant stare.

“I promise, I will avenge you-” He muttered as Edelgard walked up to him.

“Dimitri-”

Dimitri’s eyes widened as if he was awakened from a trance, looking at Edelgard with a confused expression. “E...El?”

“We’ll find them, Dimitri.” Edelgard stated. _If they’re alive._ A small voice in her head whispered.

Dimitri stared at her, looking doubtful, but still nodded. “...Right. I know we will.”

Edelgard put her hand on Dimitri’s shoulder as they turned around to continue walking through the monastery. 

Just as they arrived at the dormitories, everybody stopped as they were greeted by a man with lavender hair accompanied by a woman with brown skin and red hair coming out of an alleyway. 

“The...Ashen Wolves?” Edelgard gasped as Claude casually went to shake Yuri LeClerc’s hand.

“Glad to see you made it here in one piece.” Yuri replied, before his attention traveled to Edelgard. “Greetings Lady Hresvelg. Welcome back.” He said with a smirk.

“Welcome back, indeed.” Edelgard replied, moving in to shake Yuri’s hand, still shocked by seeing him. “I assume that Claude asked you to join us?”

Yuri nodded. “He did, and we are able to strike to deal. Consider me a part of the resistance.”

Edelgard admittedly didn’t know Yuri too well. At the start of the school year, Rhea suggested for that the Ashen Wolves begin joining classes with the rest of the academy, Balthus primarily taking classes with the Golden Deer, Hapi primarily taking classes with the Blue Lions, Constance primarily taking classes with the Black Eagles, while Yuri took classes with all of them. So while Edelgard managed to get on friendly terms with Constance, she didn’t necessarily get to know Yuri that well, let alone the rest of the Wolves.

Regardless, Yuri was typically anti-nobility, so Edelgard respected him for that, though Yuri’s more complicated relationship to the Church was a source of contention for Edelgard towards him; but considering circumstances... _None of that really matters much now._

Edelgard stepped back as the red-haired woman, Hapi, stepped forward.

“Didi-” She began, catching Dimitri off guard.

“Ah-yes? What is it, Hapi?” Dimitri asked, still acting disoriented from his visit to his old classroom, if Edelgard had to guess.

“Is it true?” Hapi, crossed her arms, her eyebrows creased in worry. “Has Cordelia really taken over Fhirdiad?”

“Cordelia?” Marianne asked, having previously been following Hilda without saying much of anything. 

“Cordelia-” Hapi shuddered. “Cordelia was the woman who experimented on me.”

“I’m aware.” Edelgard said, her eyes narrowed as she tapped her fingers rhythmically against her crossed arm. “She’s been working her way up in Fearghus politics for a long time.” Edelgard stopped herself, realizing that while what she had to say was important, it was best for it to be saved for later to discuss with Hapi and Dimitri in private. “She’s going to be one of our first targets.” She said instead. 

Hapi straightened her posture, looking much more resolved. “Good, the sooner we can take that witch down, the better.”

“By the way, Edelgard-” Yuri interrupted. “Have you heard anything about Constance?”

“Unfortunately, since I went into hiding my access to information has been limited.” Edelgard answered quickly just as Ferdinand stepped forward. “Ferdinand?”

“If you’re asking about Constance Von Nuvelle-” Ferdinand began, frowning. “She’s also in the Empire. After the Battle of Garreg Mach she came with us to the Empire, but since then I’ve heard little from her.”

“I have reason to believe Constance could be targeted by Those Who Slither In The Dark.” Hubert said suddenly, his face grimacing. “Miss Nuvelle spoke often of her work with experimental magics. That and her rare crest could make her a prime target.”

“These slither-people or whatever-” Hapi mumbled, her eyes dark. “Did Cornelia work for them?”

Edelgard and Dimitri shared a knowing glance.

“If my intuition is correct, yes.” Edelgard nodded solemnly.

Hapi turned to whisper something into Yuri’s ear, both of them looking deeply concerned.

“I agree that Cornelia is definitely a threat, but we still have choices to make as far as what our strategy will be.” Claude replied, his face uncharacteristically serious. “As we wait for more of our allies to arrive over the next couple of days, we’ll have to finalize our strategy. For now, I say everybody just makes themselves at home.”

Claude wandered over to the dorms, his face scrunched in concentration. “We can use the old dorms as housing-” Just as Claude walked past the first room, a loud fluttering sound came from inside the room, causing Claude to lose his composure and jump in shock. “GAH!”

Flayn was the first to run over, looking into the empty dorm curiously. “What was that?!”

“This-” Seteth hesitated, joining his daughter. “This was...Professor Byleth’s old room.”

The former students all looked at eachother with varying expressions of confusion and curiosity as Marianne carefully approached the room herself.

“That sounded like a bird.” Marianne stated, beginning to head into the room herself. “Oh!”

Everybody stepped back as Marianne stepped away from the doorway, attempting to soothe a large white owl perched on her arm.

“That- That’s Teach’s owl.” Claude replied. “What is it still doing here?”

Claude stepped forward to examine the owl, causing it to spread its wings and caw at him; once again causing the usually calm duke to jump away in shock.

“Careful!” Marianne shouted, before reaching to pet the owl. “Shh, shh, it’s OK.”

“Byleth’s owl…” Seteth stroked his chin. “I recall its name being ‘Feh’.”

“I helped train Feh to deliver papers and requests to Professor Byleth!” Marianne explained. “But I never thought he’d still be here.”

Marianne stepped back as Claude approached the doorway again, taking a look inside. 

“What did you find, Claude?” Dimitri asked, as the sound of Claude rummaging through stuff continued.

The rustling of papers stopped as Claude stood up again, holding several papers.

Edelgard was the first to come over and see what Claude had uncovered. “What is it, Claude?”

“This can’t be right.” Claude murmured, his eyebrows creased with frustration, before handing the papers to Edelgard.

Edelgard’s eyes narrowed as she began to examine the papers herself. The edges of the papers were punctured with small holes. _From Feh’s beak and talons if I’d have to guess._ The handwriting was frankly a bit hard to decipher, but there was definitely something familiar about it.

Even more incomprehensible from the handwriting was the content itself. The papers seemed to be student evaluation reports but the names of the students written down did not match with any students at the Officer’s Academy that Edelgard heard of. All of the papers also lacked the Church of Seiros stamp that all of the papers that used to come in and out of the monastery were marked with. 

Edelgard looked over to Claude, who was sorting through even more papers, his eyes scanning through them fervently.

“Is this some type of code? Anything about Teach’s location?-” Claude kept mumbling, his eyes locked onto the papers as he kept looking through them with increased desperation.

Edelgard turned her head as she heard another pair of footsteps approach to find Seteth looking at her with a questioning expression.

“Do you want to look for yourself?” Edelgard asked hesitantly, handing Seteth the papers.

Seteth looked down to examine the papers himself, grimacing as his eyes reached the end of the paper. “I have no idea what this could possibly mean.”

“Oh!” Marianne gasped from outside the dorm.

Edelgard, Claude and Seteth looked over to Marianne, who was raising her arm as Feh began to flutter its wings and take off.

“Wait-” Claude yelled. “Follow the owl!”

Claude began to chase after the owl as Feh flew down the row of dorms, eventually flying over a plant-infested greenhouse.

Everybody watched as Feh’s figure began to shrink in the night sky as it flew down the mountain, going into the forest below.

“Hold on-” Hubert hissed, pulling an odd thick goggle-shaped object in front of his eyes.

_A piece of Agarthan technology?_ Edelgard wondered, as Hubert continued to track the owl.

“Where is it going?” Seteth asked quickly, apparently not caring enough to question Hubert about the object and instead prioritizing the new mystery that had suddenly shown itself.

“Remire Village.” Hubert said coldly, still staring off the mountain.

Edelgard glanced at Claude, who appeared to be very conflicted as he deliberated how to respond. 

“...We’ll check that out later.” 

Edelgard’s eyes widened in surprise. “Claude, are you sure?”

Claude sighed as he dragged a hand through his hair. “Listen, we’ve already had a long trip to get here; everybody’s exhausted. Now’s not the time to be going on a wild goose chase.” He grumbled some incoherent tired sounds. “Everybody, find a place to get some sleep tonight. We can talk about what our next move is going to be tomorrow. Seteth-”

Seteth turned to Claude.

“Try to gather and sort all of the papers we found in Teach’s room.” Claude commanded. “I want to take a look at them and see if there’s some secret code hidden in them. I know you're tired-”

“Consider it done.” Seteth answered quickly. “To be honest, I wasn’t expecting to get much sleep anyways.” He said with an awkward smile, already turning to go back to Byleth’s old room.

Flayn crossed her arms, watching as her father walked off and sighed. “I suppose it's better for him to do something productive with his insomnia than nothing at all.”

“Make sure he gets at least some sleep.” Claude muttered, rolling his eyes. “Whatever, everybody else, grab a pillow, get some sleep. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Claude continued to mutter incoherently as everybody began to head towards the dorms.

Edelgard was joined by Dimitri and Hubert, both of them walking on opposing sides from her.

“Hubert-” Dimitri began, looking at the black-haired man. “Was that a piece of Agarthan technology you used?

“Relax.” Hubert scoffed, pulling the object out of his pocket. “They’re called binoculars. All they do is enhance vision. Hardly nothing I would call sinister or dangerous.”

“And yet-” Edelgard began a bit too smugly. “The church arbitrarily had them outlawed.”

“Hm.” Dimitri mumbled looking into the night sky, still walking. “I can’t imagine you two are happy about being here.”

Edelgard looked over to Hubert who had lowered his gaze and frowned.

“I find it curious-” Hubert began. “Seteth and Flayn. I find it surprising how quickly they joined forces with us.”

“We have a common enemy.” Edelgard replied bluntly. “For now, I find that an appropriate enough reason to join forces.”

Hubert grumbled. “Yes, for now.” The man split off from the siblings, the shadows of the buildings enveloping him as he walked off.

“El-” Dimitri began.

“I know, Dimitri.” She replied forcefully.

“Edelgard, I just want to know-” Dimitri stopped, and shut his head angrily. “El, what’s your endgame? Please don’t tell me you’re going to hurt-”

Edelgard spun on her heels, her face red with anger. “I don’t know, Dimitri!” She ran a hand through her hair. “Right now, all that matters is taking down the Empire. I’ll worry about what happens after!”

Dimitri scoffed indignantly.

“What?” Edelgard asked, exasperated.

“You know I want to save Faerghus as soon as possible.” He said, looking over his shoulder. “But I also understand how that’s not ‘tactical’.”

Edelgard glared at him, her chest rising as she took angered breaths.

Dimitri took in a breath, his eyes wide. “Right now, I want nothing more than to kill Cordelia and free my people, but I know I’ll have to set that aside-”

“Dimitri-”

“Quiet!” He snarled. “Just listen. El, I’ve had to sacrifice a lot in the past 5 years, and most of it was for you.”

Edelgard froze, still staring at him.

Dimitri exhaled a sigh of defeat, his shoulders slumping. “Edelgard, so far I’ve been content with keeping my head down for your sake. I believe that you’ll do the right thing-”

Edelgard crossed her arms and looked away from him. “Do you?”

Dimitri raised a hand, staring at his sister guiltily. “I...I want to. Just-” Dimitri sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “I know what it feels like to want to hurt someone. Just make sure that doesn’t distract you from helping others first.”

Edelgard stared at him. “I’m sorry Dimitri.”

Dimitri just quietly rolled his shoulders.

Edelgard looked up at him, moving forward. “I feel like I never thank enough.” She took in a breath. “For everything you did.”

Dimitri stretches his arms out in surprise as Edelgard leans in and hugs him.

“Thank you...my brother.” Her muffled voice tells him.

“El-” Dimitri whispered, returning the hug. “You’re not alone anymore. I’ll walk this path with you, no matter how dark.”

Edelgard nodded against his chest.

“And as your brother and friend-” Dimitri looked down at her, his icy-blue eyes shining with determination. “I’ll be sure to pull you back when you get lost.”


	10. Scorched Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World of Ash (1/?)

About two weeks have passed since the lords’ return to Garreg Mach and The Alliance's retaliation against the Empire was officially in full swing. Claude, accompanied by Hilda and Lorenz had left the monastery in order to intercept Imperial occupation at the Bridge of Myrddin, leaving Edelgard and Dimitri to hold down the fort.

Edelgard and Dimitri were in the middle of a tactics meeting when Yuri had interrupted.

“Hey, Dimitri. There’s somebody here who wishes to speak to you.” Yuri said, seeming oddly impatient for some reason.

“Me?” Dimitri asked, sounding bewildered.

“Look, just come out to the Knight’s Hall, will you?” 

Dimitri turned to Edelgard, about to speak.

“Just go, Dimitri.” Edelgard said teasingly. “We were about to wrap things up here anyways.”

“Of course.” Dimitri nodded, getting up from his chair and turning to Yuri. “Let’s go.”

Dimitri followed Yuri out of the old church board room that had now been adapted into the war room.

“Odd.” Hubert grumbled as Dimitri vanished out of sight. “Who’s in a hurry to see Dimitri of all people?”

“Perhaps one of the former Blue Lions heard about the assembly?” Edelgard offered. “The point of assembly was for us to gather more allies anyways. From that angle, this sounds promising.”

Hubert just chuckled darkly as he was prone to do when discussing plans with Edelgard. It was almost nostalgic.

Hubert’s smirk quickly died when Seteth appeared in the doorway, holding what appeared to be a folder.

“Edelgard.” Seteth began, somehow standing more stiff than usual. “I have something I need to speak to you about.”

“Do you?” Hubert asked snidely. “Well then, out with it. This better be worth the interruption.”

One of Seteth’s eyes twitched in irritation and his grip on the folder tightened. “I assure you, Hubert-” He sneered. “I wouldn’t be interrupting you if I didn’t think it to be important.”

“Hubert, quiet.” Edelgard side-eyed her friend. “Let’s hear what Seteth has to say.”

“It’s about the documents we uncovered in Byleth’s old room.” Seteth said hastily. “I’ve been unable to discover any secret code or message hidden in them.”

_ Damn it.  _ Edelgard frowned.  _ If Seteth’s anything, he’s thorough. If he hasn’t found anything in this amount of time then it looks like that possibility is now off the table. _

“That said-” Seteth continued. “I believe now would be as good a time as any to follow up on our one lead.”

Hubert scoffed. “You mean the owl?”

“Yes, the owl.” Seteth replied, clearly putting a lot of effort in maintaining his aloof expression. “I would like to request a visit to Remire Village. If there is anyone who’s seen Rhea or Byleth, I find it in our best interest to gather what information we can.” 

“...I agree.” Edelgard said, acutely aware of the tension in the room. “I’ll admit, I’ve been wanting to see Remire Village for myself.” 

“I’ll accompany you.” Hubert added, crossing his arms. “We’ll easily be able to visit Remire and return within the afternoon. I see no reason not to just stop by for a visit today.”

Seteth’s eyes narrowed. “Actually, I also want to see Remire for myself.” 

Edelgard watched as Hubert’s smirk dropped and his expression turned grave once more. 

“If there is any information to be gathered regarding Archbishop Rhea’s or Professor Byleth’s whereabouts, I want to see it for myself.” Seteth explained sternly. 

“But of course.” Hubert replied, chuckling. “Trust us, the Archbishop’s whereabouts are of high priority to me and Edelgard as well.”

Seteth’s shoulders tensed as he stepped forward, his face seething with rage. “If you two try  _ anything _ I will personally-”

Edelgard jumped to her feet and pushed Seteth and Hubert away. “Enough! We currently don’t have any reason to believe Rhea is alive, let alone at Remire! We’re all in agreement we want to see what those papers are about!” Edelgard turned to Hubert. “Hubert, Seteth can come with us if he wants. Claude told Seteth to figure out what those papers meant, so he has a right to investigate Remire with us if he wants. Seteth-” Edelgard turned to the green-haired man that was staring daggers into her. “I know that you have little reason to trust Hubert and I-”

“I would argue, the reverse is also true.” Hubert added dryly.

Edelgard snapped her head around and leered at him. “Hubert! Enough!”

Hubert huffed and shrank back into his chair.

Edelgard looked back at Seteth. “I know that our ultimate goals are likely conflicting, but right now we both just want to investigate Remire. For now, can we try to remain civil and work together on this investigation? Just for today?”

Seteth took a step back, still glaring. “...Fine. But you can’t keep me from being vigilant.” Seteth straightened his posture, his expression going placid again. “I will prepare a wyvern for you two. Meet me at the Greenhouse when you’re ready to depart. That will be all.” His caped twisted as he spun around to exit the war room, acting as if the confrontation never happened at all.

“What a difficult man.” Hubert grumbled.

Edelgard turned to him with a scolding expression. “Hubert. I want you to keep an eye on him, but I don’t want you to keep purposefully agitating him like that.”

“Edelgard, you saw what Rhea actually was.” Hubert retorted. “That ‘man’ is not human.” He said, getting up from his chair to follow Edelgard out of the war room.

“Careful, Hubert-” Edelgard began, looking at him coldly. “There are better ways to say things like that then using dehumanizing rhetoric.”

“But Rhea literally turned into a monster.” Hubert replied, sounding concerned. “The Children of the Goddess - we don’t know what they’re capable of.”

Edelgard sighed. “It’s true that we don’t know the extent of their physical capabilities, but do you honestly think that  _ Flayn _ is inherently evil?”

“Do we?” Hubert inquired, following Edelgard down the stairs. “For all we know, Flayn could just be pretending.”

“But at what point does the actual person and the mask end?” Edelgard retorted, her voice strained.

Hubert frowned, struck by the question.

“I’m not saying we have to work with the Church again, but we can still recognize the humanity harbored by our foes and allies alike.” Edelgard explained, her attention shifting away from Hubert as they exited the building. “We were wrong about Agarthans, we have to confront the possibility we might be wrong about the Children of the Goddess as well.”

“I feel like you’re being naive, Edelgard.” Hubert muttered. “Rhea was actively engaging in human experimentation. There’s no justifying that.”

“And you really think Seteth and Flayn condone that?” Edelgard retorted again. “Seteth has made it very clear that Flayn has been hunted for her Crest before and neither of them seemed very happy about that.”

“You would be surprised at how good some people are at compartmentalizing things like that.” Hubert whispered, beginning to look out into the distance.

With that, Edelgard remembered the time her class was sent out to deal with a Western Church uprising that had recruited local townsmen. She felt faint when recalled she said after the mission was completed.

_ “I suppose I also would be the type of ruler to sacrifice my subject’s lives in the name of the greater good.” _

“You mean like us?”

The corner of Hubert’s mouth quirked farther downwards.

\---

“Are you ready to depart?” Seteth asked, looking over his shoulder as Hubert and Edelgard arrived.

“We are.” Hubert answered.

“Will Dimitri be joining us?” Seteth asked, focusing his attention on adjusting one of the wyvern’s harnesses.

Edelgard looked around the area to see if Dimitri just happened to be walking by before she answered. “I don’t think so. He’s probably still talking with that mystery visitor. Besides, we can just catch him up on the details later.”

“I see.” Seteth said, beginning to mount Harlan. “Let’s be off then.”

Edelgard and Hubert shared a glance before they mounted the other wyvern.

Seteth’s wyvern quickly took off and Edelgard guided hers in suit, Hubert carefully shuffling behind her.

“How are you faring, Hubert?” Edelgard looked over her shoulder to see Hubert’s face looking more gaunt than usual.

“Don’t taunt me, Edelgard.” Hubert said, shutting his eyes.

Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh. “Just trying to lighten the mood! You look so dour all the time as it is!” She teased.

“You’re lucky my loyalty so heavily outweighs my patience.” Hubert snarked, to which Edelgard just replied to with another laugh. 

\---

As expected, the flight to Remire didn’t take long. Seteth and Edelgard leashed the wyverns outside the village while Hubert struggled to get over his motion sickness.

Edelgard looked over the scorched outer walls of the village with a critical expression.

_ It’s probably for the best Dimitri didn’t come with. I’d hate to have triggered any unpleasant memories for him.  _ She thought as she paced on the path that led to the village entrance.

Seteth and Hubert approached the village in similar manners, both of them trying to analyze the settlement as they tentatively meandered closer to the entrance.

  
  


“Well-” Seteth mumbled. “We’re not going to get anywhere just standing here. Let’s try to ask the locals if they’ve seen Feh or…” His voice trailed off for a moment before he shook his head and stepped forward.

The village was quiet, but it wasn’t a ghost town. There were several older folks wandering through the town’s market and Edelgard heard the distant sound of children laughing in the distance.

_ It’s almost like the Agarthans were never here.  _

That’s what she thought at least until she heard somebody loudly whisper. “Outsiders!”

Seteth stood still as he watched the elderly villagers begin to back away, their eyes locked onto Seteth, Edelgard and Hubert with fear.

Hubert stepped forward, clearly about to try and corner one of them before Seteth stretched his hand out in front of him. “Don’t. We don’t want to cause a panic. For now, we should focus on seeing if anyone has seen the owl.”

Hubert stepped, nodding sternly as Edelgard continued walking. 

“Should we try going door-to-door and ask around that way?” Edelgard suggested as they headed towards the resident’s part of the village.

“Yes.” Seteth whispered. “But again, don’t be forceful. For most of these people, the Remire Tragedy is still lingering fresh in their minds.”

Edelgard simply nodded and walked up to the first house and knocked her hand on the door.

No reply.

“Excuse me?” Edelgard asked.

Footsteps. The door opened to show a greyed, bearded man dressed in farmer’s clothes.

Before Edelgard could say anything, his face twisted in repulsion and the door slammed shut. Edelgard heard the tale-tell rattling sounds of the door being locked. 

“Let’s keep moving.” Hubert urged.

And so Edelgard did.

Somehow, the first house was the best luck they got.

The second house. Three knocks. No reply.

Third house. Three knocks. A “Pardon me.” from Seteth. No reply.

The fourth house. Three knocks (though Edelgard would describe them more as bangs) and a “Open up!” from Hubert. No reply.

About five more houses with varying attempts and approaches. No replies. 

“This is getting repetitive.” Hubert grumbled.

“Whatever.” Edelgard just shrugged. “Let’s keep moving.”

Edelgard’s attention was caught by the sound of several footsteps. Edelgard turned to see a couple of children running behind the row of houses, impatiently whispering at each other about something.

Edelgard turned to Seteth who seemed to be in the middle of deliberating something.

“The children might know something…” He muttered to himself. “Let’s ask their parents first to see what they know.”

Seteth began walking towards the houses where the children were running, Edelgard and Hubert still following.

“Hubert.” Edelgard’s voice hitched slightly. “Isn’t this-”

“Yes.” Hubert whispered, scanning the huge scorch marks covering this set of the houses. “These houses were caught in the fire.”

“Some of them still have holes in the roofs.” Seteth mused, examining the buildings with great concern. “I think these houses are abandoned.”

“There!” Edelgard quickly interrupted, pointing to a large worn-down building where the children seemed to be going inside.

“It looks like a chapel.” Hubert grumbled. “Let’s proceed.”

“Stop.” Seteth grabbed Hubert’s shoulder. “Leave the children alone. We should focus on asking more of the adults.”

“In case you forgot, all of the adults in this village have too much sense then to talk to us.” Hubert shot back. “I’m afraid we’re out of alternatives.”

Seteth grit his teeth, clearly infuriated. 

“Shh!” Edelgard shushed. “Look!” She pointed to the roof of the old chapel, where a white owl was quietly perched. “It’s Feh!”

“Well, well, well…” Hubert said smugly. “It appears the local children have claimed the Professor’s owl as a pet. It appears now we have a reason to ask them if they’ve seen anything.”

Seteth eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t like this.”

“Seteth-” Edelgard began, stepping “There’s no harm in us just asking if they’ve seen anything! We already came all the way out here, and if they do know something about Rhea or Professor Byleth-”

Seteth frowned and his shoulders slumped, huffing in defeat. “Fine. But let me do the talking.” He stepped towards the chapel. “I know how to talk to children better anyways.” 

The three carefully approached the chapel, now being able to make out it’s broken windows and it’s lack of a front door more clearly.

The sound of children murmuring became louder as they approached and Edelgard could now make out the sound of an adult’s voice. A familiar voice.

Seteth and Hubert seemed similarly perplexed as they got closer and closer to the entrance, now being able to hear the adult’s voice.

_ It sounds like...their...teaching the children. _

Edelgard could now see inside of the abandoned chapel. Inside she most of the pews in the building have been scooted against the wall save for two or three which were turned to face a chalkboard placed in the middle of the building.

“Remind me again what these ‘outsiders’ looked like?” The familiar adult’s voice coming from a figure standing in the shadows of the building.

“One of them is this creepy tall man dressed in all black!”

“And he keeps whispering to this woman with ghost-white hair dressed in red.”

Edelgard stopped as she saw a black fabric turn in the back of the chapel.

“There's also this other guy with cabbage-green hair.”

“Almost like yours, Mx. By-”

Edelgard jerked her head around upon hearing a loud wooden creak sound to see Seteth frozen still, visibly wincing. 

“You.”

Edelgard saw Seteth’s expression change to one of complete shock and awe. 

“Professor!?” He shouted.

_ It is?  _ Edelgard whipped her head around to see the shadowy figure now sprinting towards her with what almost certain violent intent.

“What?” The figure stopped, their dark clothes and mossy-green hair still moving with the wind, gazing at Edelgard with blank, turquoise eyes.

“How?” Byleth yelled angrily, their calm face not displaying the same ferocity their voice was carrying. “How are you alive!?” 


	11. The Fallen Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World of Ash (2/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for grief-induced meltdowns and a bit more swearing than usual.

Before Edelgard could answer, Byleth was already swinging their fist towards her head with lightning speed.

“Edelgard!” Hubert yelled as Seteth quickly pushed Edelgard out of harm’s way. 

“Byleth!” Seteth shouted, staring at Byleth with disbelief. “What is wrong with you!?”

Byleth moved out of their battle stance, their face still devoid of any emotion, gazing at the three of them with an empty gaze. “What the hell do you want? How did you find me?”

A distant hoot came from the roof of the chapel, and Edelgard could hear Feh beginning to flap her wings and fly off. 

Byleth turned to look at the broken ceiling. “...Feh.”

“Feh keeps coming and going from the monastery.” Seteth explained. “We saw them fly here, and-”

“Dumb owl.” Byleth grumbled. “Keeps stealing my papers and hiding them somewhere.”

“That somewhere would be your old dorm room back at the monastery.” Edelgard began, staring at Byleth with a critical expression. 

Byleth looked up at her,  _ again _ , with those blank, stony eyes. “How are you alive?” They asked again, still agitated. “I thought you died five years ago.”

“Strange. We thought the same thing about you, Professor Byleth.” Hubert replied, crossing his arms and beginning to evaluate Byleth. “How could we not? After everybody watched you fall into that ravine.”

Byleth just blinked. “I woke up at the bank of a river a couple of days after that.” They looked down at their hands, turning them as if to search for wounds. “It must have been the power of the Goddess that saved me...somehow.”

Hubert’s eyes narrowed at this response.

Seteth began to take a step forward. “Professor-”

Byleth whipped their head around, their gaze practically snapping onto him, their breathing heightened. “No closer.” They warned.

Byleth looked over their shoulder at the small gathering of children and teenagers. “Everybody go home. Don’t tell your parents about what you saw.”

The students(?) shared reluctant gazes before beginning to run into the shadows of the hurt, bolting into a small door hidden by an old piano.

Byleth turned their gaze back to Edelgard, Seteth, and Hubert. “What the hell do you want with me?” Byleth walked over to Edelgard and Hubert. “Last I checked you two wanted to start a war. What? You want me to join your rebellion? Kill my former students and how many other innocents?” They spat venomously,  _ again _ , showing no expression whatsoever.

“No.” Edelgard answered. “No, not anymore.”

“And you-” Byleth turned to Seteth. “Does the Church need me to get back to killing ‘heretics’? Does Rhea still need me to bring back her ‘Mother’ or whatever nonsense she’s on now?”

Seteth frowned looking at Byleth with pity. “No. I’m not with Rhea.”

Byleth stepped back,  _ still not emoting _ . “...Then why?”

Edelgard just stared back at them. ... _ What do I say?  _

Hubert stepped forward, clearing his throat. “For the sake of transparency. We’re currently mounting a rebellion against Lord Arundel’s Empire. We’re currently being led by Claude-”

“Claude.” Byleth echoed. “Von Riegan?”

“Your student, the House Leader of the Golden Deer. Yes.” Seteth answered.

The hint of a frown finally appeared on Byleth’s face. 

“Claude is currently doing battle at the Great Bridge of Myrddin.” Edelgard explained. “Should everything go well, he’ll return to the Monastery within a couple of days.”

Byleth’s eyes flitted back and forward in deliberation. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“Dimitri’s alive.” Edelgard answered. “He’s also fighting for the Rebellion with us.”

“And where’s Rhea?” Byleth asked abruptly.

Seteth sighed. “We have no idea.”

Byleth just stared at the group again for several moments with that  _ damned blank stare. _ “...You’re working together?”

Edelgard looked at Seteth, who was staring back at her with the same hesitation.

“Last time I checked, Edelgard wanted to destroy the Church. So you all are apparently all buddy-buddy now? Is that it?”

Edelgard had no idea how to respond to that, and judging by the lack of reply from Seteth, it appears it was the same for him.

Byleth scoffed. “What happened to you two? Edelgard, you never shut up about following your path, ‘No matter the cost’. And Seteth, I’ve seen you stand by quietly as Rhea sends people to their deaths and children out into battle, including your own sister.”

Edelgard and Seteth both stepped back as Byleth continued to move closer, the abandoned chapel suddenly feeling much colder.

“Big talk from you, Professor.” Hubert finally said, chuckling. “Or should I say - The Ashen Demon. I’ve watched you strike down man and beast alike without so much as a grimace.”

“I was born a mercenary. I killed to survive.” Byleth answered coldly. “Edelgard here was born a princess, yet apparently that still wasn’t enough for her. She had to be a dictator. And Seteth, for all you talk about the Goddess’s goodwill, you have no problem with Rhea abusing her power to condone poverty and death.” They scoffed. “I may be a monster, sure, but at least I have the decency to admit it.”

Edelgard grimaced. “My Teacher, that’s just Fodlan.” She said, a bit more desperately and pleadingly than intended. “That’s how life has always been! That’s the system!”

“I don’t condone Rhea’s actions.” Seteth said defiantly. “I didn’t five years ago, either. But I was a coward. You’re right to put me at fault for everything Rhea got away with, because I was-”

“And I was wrong about how to go about changing the system!” Edelgard yelled. “I know now about the consequences my war-mongering would have! I see that now watching my Uncle rampage through this entire continent! Which is the more reason why we have to fight now! To stop tyranny and classism from running rampant for good!”

“Why does it have to be you!?” Byleth yelled back, their eyes briefly flashing with rage. “How long until you decide that isn’t enough for you, and decide to conquer all of Fodlan under your grip! What’s stopping another Arundel from coming in again and taking power!?”

“We won’t know if we never try!” Edelgard roared. “All I know is that people across Fodlan are dying  _ right now _ ! And I hope-” She stuttered, her breath hitching. “I hope that this time I’ll have enough people to stop me if I go too far.”

Byleth paused for a moment before taking a step back, staring at Edelgard.

“Byleth.” Seteth whispered. “I don’t know how Rhea managed it, I’m not certain I even want to know; but, you still have been chosen by the Goddess. You still have a part to play in shaping Fodlan’s future.”

Byleth stared at him, another quick flash of anger going over their face. “I’m just a mercenary that doesn’t know the circumstances of their own birth.”

Seteth flinched, probably struck by Byleth using his own words against him if Edelgard had to guess. “Professor, you saved Flayn and protected your students through tempests of swords and shields. I consider you a friend before I consider you ‘the chosen one’.”

“My teacher-” Edelgard stepped forward, reaching out her hand. “Join us. Come back to the monastery.”

Silence. 

A cold breeze swept through the chapel. Edelgard noticed that the sky had begun turning into a shade of red.  _ It’s almost sunset. We’ll have to return to the Monastery soon. _

Byleth was still standing there, just staring at Edelgard’s hand.  _ No expression _ .

They scoffed. Their scoff then dissolved into a chuckle, that chuckle dissolving into howling laughter.

Edelgard, Seteth and Hubert just stood there, watching as Byleth’s expressionless face laughed maniacally, staring at them in disbelief and concern.

“You want me to go back!? Hah!” They shouted mockingly. “Six years ago, Alois asked my father to return to the Church, to Rhea! And guess what ended up happening? He  _ fucking _ died!!!” Byleth’s laughing continued to the point where they began to hurl over, their expression  _ finally  _ breaking as their face reddened and tears began running down their cheeks in torrents. 

Seteth tried to step forward to Byleth, clearly wanting to comfort them only to be stopped by them forcefully pushing him away.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!” Byleth screamed. “HAVE YOUR STUPID WAR! I’m not going to fight in it! Look around!!!” Byleth gestured to the makeshift classroom. “I was finally doing something worthwhile in my life other than killing people and you come here to drag me into your dumb army!? Forget it!” 

Edelgard, Hubert and Seteth all stepped back as Byleth gripped their head in their hands and continued sobbing.

“Working for the Church and fighting Those Who Slither in Dark took away the only family I had.” Byleth choked. “And Rhea was willing to throw me away to fulfill her own goals. I liked the monastery.” They laughed quietly. “I liked being a teacher, but my father was right. I let my guard down, and he paid the price for my folly.” They looked back up at Edelgard, their expression blank once more, though their face was now stained with tears. “I’m not the only one with the Crest of Flames, you know?”

Seteth looked at them, his mouth agape. “...What?” He muttered softly.

Byleth raised their hand and pointed at Edelgard. “Isn’t that right, Edelgard?”

Seteth looked at Edelgard, eyes widened . “What the hell are they talking about?”

“Edelgard told me.” Byleth chuckled. “Edelgard has a second crest.”

“That’s quite the bold accusation, Professor.” Hubert said slyly, stepping forward, summoning dark crackles in one of his hands. “Spreading ill-conceived lies doesn’t suit you.”

“I still have the Sword of the Creator.” Byleth grumbled, and then pointed a thumb back towards the back of the chapel. “It’s sitting right behind the podium.” 

Hubert stopped talking, just staring at Byleth with a calculating look in his eyes.

Seteth was still staring at Edelgard with a confused expression.

“What about the sword?” Edelgard finally asked, trying her best to ignore the sweats going down her back.

“I want it gone.” Byleth spat. “I never want to look at that thing ever again. But I’m ‘allegedly’ the only person who can use the damn thing.”

Edelgard’s nose flared as she took in a sharp breath. Hubert reached over to stop her as she stretched out a hand and summoned her Crest.

The chapel was now lit by a luminescent light that came from the glowing, looping sigil that stood in front of Edelgard. 

Seteth stumbled backwards and gasped as he stared at the Crest of Flames completely bewildered.

“It’s true I have the Crest of Flames-” Edelgard explained, closing the palm of her hand and the sigil blinking out of sight. “But the Sword’s true power is still locked away from me without its crest stone.” 

“I don’t give a shit.” Byleth grumbled. “Do you want the sword or not?”

Edelgard turned to Hubert, who was still looking at Byleth judgmentally.

Edelgard looked over to Seteth who was looking at her with a similar expression.

Seteth muttered under his breath and slowly turned to Byleth. “Do you truly not want it?”

“Truly.” Byleth answered.

What followed was another moment of silence, before Seteth began to walk towards the podium. “Then...We’ll take it off of your hands for you.”

Seteth walked into the back of the church, and Edelgard saw him duck under the silhouette of the podium. When he emerged out of the shadows he was carrying a large, wicked, boney sword. 

Seteth stopped in front of Edelgard and handed the sword to her, looking down at the weapon with a haunted and disgusted expression. “Would you mind carrying it for me?”

Edelgard answered his question by picking up the ancient sword and bringing it towards her chest. 

“Byleth, I’m sorry about everything that happened during your time at the monastery.” Seteth said, looking at Byleth with an expression of guilt. “I know it’s far too late for apologies now, but I just wanted to tell you.”

Byleth just there.  _ Staring. _ “Leave.” They commanded. “Never show your faces here again.”

Seteth stiffly nodded and Hubert and Edelgard began to turn around and leave the chapel behind. 

Nobody said anything until they walked out the village gate.

“Edelgard, how is it you that have the Crest of Flames?” Seteth asked quietly, his eyes downcast. 

“She doesn’t have to answer that.” Hubert said quickly.

Edelgard shot him another glare.  _ No, Hubert.  _

Hubert scowled. “Edelgard, you can’t-”

“Hubert.”

Hubert huffed and crossed his arms.

Edelgard began to remove one of her red leather gloves, revealing her arm. There were ringed scars around her wrists, and straight, surgical scars that ran down the length of her forearm down to her elbows. “I was implanted with a second crest as a child by the Agarthans when my uncle kidnapped me and took me and my siblings to Faerghus. I was the only who survived the procedure and didn’t end up too traumatized to take the throne.”

“Lysithea Von Ordelia also was a subject to crest experimentation if I recall.” Seteth said, looking at Edelgard with pity. “Since then, Lysithea manifested multiple health issues and had her life expectancy shortened greatly. Did-”

“The experiments conducted on the Ordelia house were the ‘prototype’ for my procedure.” Edelgard continued, slowly pulling the glove back over her arm, averting her gaze from Seteth and Hubert as she talked about all of this. “So far, I’ve had no such health issue. The only thing that changed was my hair.” Edelgard pulled a strand from her ponytail. “My hair used to be light-brown, but after the procedure, it turned white.”

Seteth kept looking at Edelgard with a concerned frown. “How...awful. And your uncle, Arundel, he’s-”

“Currently the Regent of the Adrestian Empire and has successfully conquered half of Fodlan.” Edelgard replied, almost laughing at how morbid the situation sounded. 

Seteth walked over to Harlan, and began to unleash his wyvern. “...Why did you not say anything about this sooner?”

Edelgard walked over to her wyvern, and began to loosen it’s leash. “I’ve...asked myself that a lot recently.”

“As the Imperial Princess, there were some burdens that had to be endured in silence.” Hubert said impartially, waiting next to Edelgard.

“Rhea did the same thing.” Seteth said suddenly, fixing Harlan’s harnesses. “Rhea never expressed her feelings much. If I had done more sooner than-” He sighed. “Rhea’s always been stubborn. But I know that I could’ve done more to...keep her from becoming so distant from the lives of people.”

Edelgard gaze lowered as she strapped the Sword of the Creator down and finished adjusting her wyvern’s harnesses. “I’m surprised that Byleth was so...angry with us.”

“Byleth has also spent a lot of time suffering in silence.” Seteth remarked, swinging on top of his mount. “It seems obvious now why we were so unwelcomed.” 

“We’re still going to have to report this to Claude.” Hubert noted. “Assuming he returns home in one piece.”

“Don’t joke about things like that!” Edelgard grunted, preparing the wyvern to take off. “For now let's just focus on returning home and sharing what we found.”

Edelgard took one last look at Remire Village before she beckoned her wyvern back into the sky, to return to the monastery.

\---

“Ah! Father! Edelgard! And Hubert! You’ve returned!” Flayn said, running over Seteth’s wyvern as he landed. “Did you find anything?”

Seteth glanced nervously back at Edelgard before he began to climb off of the mount. “We...did, but-”

Flayn’s eyes widened as she began to feel the anticipation in her body rise. “Do you know where Mx. Byleth is?”

“Eisner refused to return to the monastery with us.” Edelgard interrupted, her words drenched in bitterness and disappointment before jumping off of the wyvern.

_ W-what?  _ “But, they’re alive then?” Flayn asked quickly, not willing to spurn away the hope growing in her chest yet.

That hope withered away when she watched her father release a forlorn sigh and lowered his head. “Byleth is alive, they’ve apparently been living in Remire for quite some time now; but they want nothing to do with us or this war.”

“...Oh.” Flayn said weakly. “Are...are they in good health at least?”

“Yes, Eisner is healthy.” Seteth answered neutrally. “It appears that they’re continuing their teaching career by teaching children in the village.”

“Oh, then can I try talking with them?” Flayn offered. “Perhaps if I were to try talking to them-”

“I’m afraid not, Flayn.” Seteth murmured. “The damage has already been done.”

Flayn lowered her head and sulked. “I see.” Flayn’s thoughts began to wander as her gaze slowly went to where Edelgard was whispering to Hubert against the wall of the greenhouse. “Oh, that’s right!” She quickly ran over to Edelgard. “Dimitri is waiting for you in the Knight’s Hall! There’s somebody who wants to speak to you.”

Edelgard turned her head away from Hubert, giving Flayn a quizzical expression. “Of course, I was about to go and search for him anyways. Thank you, Flayn.” Edelgard turned back to Hubert and gave him a curt nod. “Come along, Hubert.” 

Flayn watched carefully as Edelgard and Hubert began making their way past the pond.

“Are you worried about Edelgard and Hubert?”

Flayn turned to her father, who was looking at her with a look of concern.

“What do you mean?” Flayn asked him to clarify.

Seteth paused for a moment, clearly trying to be careful with whatever he was about to say next. “Do you trust them?”

Flayn frowned again, beginning to absent-mindedly twirl her hair. “Well, I know you don’t.”

Seteth closed his eyes and scoffed affectionately. “You’re right. I don’t. But I’ve admittedly not have the best track record with trust recently…” He looked to Flayn, expectantly. “That’s why I want to know what you think.”

Flayn looked out towards the pond, thinking about what to say. “I think...ultimately Edelgard and Hubert are good people in that they try to do what they think will help the most people.” She explained. “But they also tend to act without consulting with others, so sometimes they can do things that are a bit-”

“Cruel?” Seteth asked.

“...Misguided.” Flayn corrected. “I...I want to trust them. I really do. In a lot of ways, I admire their bravery and determination.” She admitted hesitantly, knowing her father was not likely to approve. “They just need people to keep them in check. I think everybody does once in a while.”

Flayn felt relieved as her father hummed approvingly. 

“I don’t trust Edelgard and Hubert, personally-” He began. “But as long as you feel safe, that’s enough for me.”

Flayn was about to run off to the Knight’s Hall herself before she stopped herself. “Father?” She turned back to Seteth. “When you were talking about being wrong about trusting people recently...you were talking about...Rhea, weren’t you?”

Seteth pulled a strand of hair out of his face as he sighed again.

_ And he isn’t wrong for it.  _ A small voice said in the back of her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters that I've been excited to get to for a while, mostly due to complicated feelings towards in-game byleth (and most fanon byleths) and how i want to fix them. also i wasn't planning to due a flayn perspective scene but i ended up really liking it so thats good.


	12. Strength in Numbers

Dimitri didn’t know what to think as he followed Yuri through the monastery. Of course there was a part of him that bubbled with hope but -  _ No, I should restrain my expectations. _

“Tell me, Dimitri-” Yuri said, still leading Dimitri through the monastery grounds. “What do you think our next move should be?”

“Pardon?” Dimitri asked. 

“Do you think Claude should go ahead and fight the Empire head on?” Yuri asked. “Don’t get me wrong, I can see how a move like that could be the most strategic, but…”

“I never claimed to know what goes on in Claude’s head.” Dimitri chuckled slightly. “But…” He paused as he felt his tongue dry. “...I know it’s wrong to think like this, but I can’t just...turn my back on Faerghus; even if defeating the Empire through a blitz attack will still end up helping it in the long run.”

“You don’t like the thought of leaving those people to suffer, do you?” Yuri replied sternly.

Dimitri responded with another meaningful pause.

The lavender-haired rogue scoffed. “Don’t worry. I understand.” Yuri smiled wistfully. “And it’s not like you have no reason to be concerned. Considering all of the horror stories we keep hearing about Cornelia, I can’t fault you for wanting to turn our attention to Faerghus.” Yuri’s smile then faded into a frown. 

Dimitri sighed. “Yes, but at the end of the day, we have to do what will end this war the fastest. Something tells me the frozen country known for prejudice and conspiracy to the north is not going to be a main priority.”

“Well then-” Yuri stopped at the door leading into the Knight’s Hall. “You might need to start thinking about that more carefully before you see who’s been wanting to see you.”

Dimitri's eyes widened in confusion as Yuri continued to open the door.

Still perplexed, Dimitri slowly followed Yuri into the hall and began to follow him down to the front gate.

Dimitri noticed that the gatekeeper was talking with a group of newcomers, one of them wearing distinctive Fortress Knight armor. The former prince carefully circled around the group and felt the pit of his stomach shrink as he caught the sight of the newcomer’s faces.

_ I’m seeing things again.  _ Dimitri told himself. Dimitri had long been plagued by visions of the dead. They often came for him in the dead of night, cornering him in his own bed where his only companion was darkness. 

Dimitri eventually told Edelgard and Claude about his condition, which was when Claude managed to find a medication that helped subdue the hallucinations that were previously so debilitating to Dimitri. Now, Dimitri would only experience those symptoms on a much more rare basis and without them being so severe.

This is probably the first time in over three years in which Dimitri has seen their faces so clearly.

A armor knight was the first to turn to him, his raven eyes widening in recognition as his lips parted. The man had dark brown skin and white dreaded hair pulled into a ponytail. The man’s face was covered in several scars and wore a strikingly familiar gold earring. 

Other than the uncanny familiarity of the man, Dimitri was most unsettled by the  _ hope _ that was in the man’s eyes. Usually, the spectres Dimitri saw held nothing but contempt for him but-

“Your Highness?”

The wall crumbled. Dimitri realized this wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

“Dedue?” 

Dimitri stood in stunned silence, his hand stopped from where it had previously been beginning to reach out.

“It’s him!” A young freckled man with silver-hair yelled, stepping next to Dedue. “It’s Dimitri!”

Dimitri turned to the younger man, his throat tightening. “Ashe.”

“Oh my goddess.” A young ginger woman gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as her eyes began to grow puffy. “You’re actually alive.”

A slightly older woman with cream-brown hair turned to him next, her brown nun attire swishing across the floor, as she simply gave Dimitri a gentle, reassuring smile. “Long time no see, Dimitri.”

Dimitri finally felt a tear roll down his cheek. His classmates. His friends. They were here. They were  _ actually _ here.

Dedue stepped forward, his expression neutral. “Dimitri.”

Dimitri was snapped out of his moment of euphoria. His friends were alive.  _ But how much have they suffered?  _ Dimitri was again drawn to scars on Dedue’s face. 

If Dedue had caught Dimitri staring he didn’t show it as he began talking again. “As grateful as we are to see you alive, there’s much we need to discuss.”

Dimitri was puzzled by Dedue’s use of ‘we’.  _ Why is he trying to sound so impartial about this?  _

Before Dimitri could ponder this for much longer, Annette stepped forward, her face drawn into a grimace. “Your Highness! It’s Cornelia. She’s the one the Empire put in charge of Faerghus. The people are starving-”

“She’s currently employing the nobel houses to keep the commoners at bay.” Ashe continued, his voice strained in anger. “Including House Gautier, Galatea and Fraldarius.”

“Fraldarius?” Dimitri echoed, crossing his arms. “Even Lord Rodrigue?”

“We think Cornelia has some way to keep Lord Rodrigue’s hands tied; along with Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid.” Annette explained hastily. “When we heard that you were alive and that Claude was leading a rebellion; well, we came as fast as we could.”

“The Empire has been causing so much suffering.” Mercedes said softly, her eyes downcast. “But right now, there's little anyone can do to fight back. We need an army.”

“So where’s Claude Von Riegan?” Dedue asked. “We want to request him for assistance in recapturing Fhirdiad. We won’t be able to do this without Alliance assistance.”

Dimitri quickly glanced over to Yuri, who was looking back at him with a skeptical expression.

Dimitri then turned back to Dedue, and was once again tempted to check to make sure that what was happening was real. 

“Claude’s...not here right now. And Edelgard just left to go investigate something in Remire Village.” Dimitri explained hesitantly. “Unfortunately, there’s little I can do to help until Claude returns and tells you his thoughts.”

Dedue’s eyes narrowed. “Of course.” 

Dimitri, not having much of an idea of what else to say simply gestured his arms from his former classmates to the direction of the dining hall. “You all must be tired. Please find something to eat from the dining halls.”

Annette sighed in relief. “Oh thank you, Your Highness.”

“We have much to explain to you.” Dedue added in a murmur as he passed Dimitri, the rest of the Blue Lions following him into the mess hall. 

Dimitri followed as well, but had to take in some staggered breaths as he was still reeling from his own shock. 

A stiff silence surrounded the small group as they picked up their share of rations and slowly took their seats at the table, Dimitri quietly noting Dedue taking his seat on the other side of the table instead of the seat by Dimitri as was standard during their time at the academy. 

Mercedes, surprisingly, was the first to speak. “I’m going to be honest, Dimitri, but I was so surprised when I learned that you and Edelgard are siblings.”

Dimitri looked to the bishop, finishing a bite of his brisket. “I...Forgive me for not telling all of you sooner. At the time, my feelings towards her were far less positive.”

Several members of the group made low hums in response to Dimitri’s confession.

_ The last time they saw me, I was outright saying I wanted to kill Edelgard.  _ A familiar feeling of disgust washed over Dimitri.  _ And now they realized that I had abandoned them in part for her.  _

“But now-” Annette spoke next, her gaze traveling across the group slowly. “Both you and Edelgard are working together to fight the Empire. And with Claude!” She exclaimed, excitement rising in her tone. “Lord Arundel may have resources but with the Leicester Duke, The true Emperor, and the Crown Prince we might have the numbers!” Annette continued, hope evident in her tone. 

“But only if we liberate Faerghus.” Ashe added, clearly uncomfortable with having to bring Annette’s spirits down. 

Dimitri turned his gaze down, and took another bite of his food.  _ Only if.  _ He repeated solemnly in his head. 

\---

The Blue Lions party had now returned to the Knight’s Hall and Yuri was reviewing the housing and barracks situation at Garreg Mach to them, Dimitri’s thoughts still too clouded to do so himself.

Yuri was in the middle explaining Abyss’s tunnel system to them when they were interrupted by the sound of Edelgard’s voice.

“Dimitri!”

Dimitri turned to see his half-sister followed by Hubert entering the main gate, Edelgard’s brow furrowed and her march more quick than usual.

Dimitri tried his best to ignore the feeling of the others’ gazes on him as approached Edelgard in turn. “Edelgard, Hubert, how was-”

“Professor Eisner has refused to join our cause.” Hubert announced abruptly.

The Blue Lions once more erupted into quick murmurs and confusion, and Dimitri saw Edelgard’s eyes widen in recognition.

“Wait, Dimitri- Is that-” She stammered quietly.

Dimitri quickly stepped aside, and gestured a hand towards Edelgard. “As you all know, this is Emperor Edelgard-” Almost at once, his eyes shot open and he jerked his head towards Edelgard. “Wait, Professor Byleth is alive?”

The woman sighed and crossed her arms. “Yes, but as Hubert said, they won’t be joining our cause.”

Dimitri once again found himself rising with conflicted emotions. “They refused?” He asked again, now being to recognize at least one of his emotions as anger. “Why!? Don’t they realize people are dying?” 

Edelgard just slowly closed her eyes. “We can talk about this later, preferably when Claude has returned.” She opened her eyes, and began to turn towards the former Blue Lions students. “Right now, I think we should hear what your fellow classmates have to say.”

Dedue took a step forward. “We’ve come because we feel that the situation in Faerghus has turned to dire to ignore, Commander Hresvelg. Faerghus is in desperate need of reinforcements.”

Edelgard walked towards the armored man, her eyes narrowing but the rest of her face seemed to soften slightly. “I see. I assume that most of this would be the fault of General Cornelia?”

Dedue nodded. “Yes, most of it.”

Dimitri detected what sounded like the hint of an accusation in his tone but ignored it. 

“And I also assume that Dimitri and Yuri have already explained that we can’t do anything until Claude returns.” Edelgard continued, her calculating gaze traveling across the faces of Blue Lions. 

“We did.” Yuri replied in confirmation.

Edelgard paused and held her chin in her hand contemplatively as Hubert moved past her. 

“Edelgard, I suggest we move this discussion to the war room.” Hubert suggested, stopping next to Dedue. “We still have to report on our findings in Remire Village, as underwhelming as they may be.”

“Yes, thank you Hubert.” Edelgard nodded in reply, before turning again to the Blue Lions. “Would you care to follow us, so we can continue discussing this in private?”

Annette, Ashe and Mercedes looked at Dedue expectantly and it was then Dimitri realized who their new leader was. 

“Of course.” Dedue nodded cordially to Edelgard. “You have my thanks.”

Edelgard, Hubert and Dedue lead the group out of the Knight’s Hall and Dimitri was once again left with a feeling of confliction that he still couldn’t quite parse.

\---

It was near dusk when Claude returned to the monastery atop his wyvern, the rest of the Golden Deer and Leicester-clad soldiers following him on their own flying mounts. Unfortunately the assault to retake Myrrdin had failed, but thanks to Claude’s decisive strategies, they made it out with a record low of casualties, though Judith’s forces would have to endure holding the Alliance’s defence lines for a bit longer. 

At this point, Claude was just anxious to return to the monastery. With this battle behind them, Claude now had a much clearer idea on what type of formations they should use in the future, ideas that would require the help of Edelgard and Dimitri to execute. 

Edelgard, Dimitri and all of Claude’s best soldiers for that matter were not necessarily valued for their strength, but their ability to lead and act on their feet. Per usual, Claude’s strategies were heavy on teamwork; no one soldier would be responsible for the victory or failure of a battle. 

After landing back at the wyvern stables at the Monastery, Claude wasted no time picking out Hilda, Lorenz, Marianne and Lysithea to follow him back to the war room. For now, Leonie, Ignatz and Raphael, who also joined the resistance without much convincing, would help Judith hold the front lines, but will likely join the monastery’s main army at some point too.

Hilda was not necessarily a great tactician, but her brute strength and connections to House Goneril requires that he keeps her at an arm’s length at all times. Lorenz, while historically known for clashing with Claude, was well versed in politics and often caught mistakes in Claude’s plans whenever he got too focused on the big picture. Marianne was valuable as a medic and is practically in charge of every mount in the army. Finally, Lysithea, not only gifted in battle, often had valuable insight on enemy resources and was currently assisting Claude in his research of the church’s crest experiments. They would all be vital in Claude’s strategizing in the war and likely his plans following it. But for now, he had a new idea he had to share with Edelgard and Dimitri.

The first one to approach Claude upon returning to the monastery however was Seteth, looking to be in more dire straits than usual. The bags under Seteth’s eyes were well defined and his hands were held in a tight grip behind his back.

_ Did Seteth find something while I was gone? And if so, what? _ Claude pondered quickly, increasing his pace as he approached the man. “Hey, Seteth! What’s happened?”

“Ah, Claude.” Seteth replied, straightening his posture as Claude approached. “I heard that the battle at Myrrdin-”

“Unfortunately, we were incapable of pushing back imperial forces.” Lorenz said quickly, disappointment evident in his tone. “That said, Claude says he has a new plan he wishes to share with Edelgard and Dimitri.”

Claude was a bit surprised by the implied compliment Lorenz just gave him but had to step aside so he could continue talking to Seteth. “-Yes, thanks Lorenz, I can get everybody caught up on the battle later but what’s happened to you?”

“To me?” Seteth asked, seeming to be genuinely confused. “Do I really look to be in such dire straits?”

“Yes.” Hilda answered from behind Claude in a deadpan voice but Claude ignored it. 

“Did-” Claude looked around the monastery courtyard quickly to help formulate his thoughts. “Did you go to Remire Village?”

Seteth immediately frowned and his gaze went to the ground.

“What did you find?” Claude asked with rare panic in his voice. 

Seteth heaved a sigh. “Byleth is alive.” He finally answered, his voice sounding almost hopeful.

Claude himself felt his shoulders rise with excitement along with his former classmates but he quickly dispelled this feeling and adopted a neutral expression. “But?”

“They refuse to help us.” Seteth replied, his cold tone betraying the look of guilt evident in his expression.

Claude let go a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and was immediately clouded by what felt like a thousand conflicting thoughts at once. 

Claude never once expected how he would respond to this. “Where’s Edelgard and Dimitri?” He asked only to pause when taken aback by the anger in his own voice.

Seteth thankfully didn’t acknowledge this break in Claude’s facade in any meaningful way and simply raised an arm towards the monastery administrative building. “They’re in the war room, currently awaiting for your return.” Seteth turned back to Claude. “We’ve had refugees from Faerghus arrive while you were gone; Dimitri’s former classmates actually. They’re requesting our assistance in liberating Faerghus.” He explained with concern in his gaze. “Of course the decision is ultimately your call, but-”

“I got it.” Claude answered, only half-registering Seteth’s report. “I’m on my way.”

\---

  
  


Claude impatiently knocked on the door. “Open up.”

When the door opened, he was met by Flayn staring at him in surprise. 

“Claude!” The girl gasped. “I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon-”

Claude quickly marched past Flayn and took his seat at the head of the table, barely registering the presence of the Blue Lions and the sound of Seteth closing and locking the door once all the Golden Deer made it inside.

Edelgard got out of her seat immediately turning to face him. “Claude, how-”

“We failed to reclaim the Bridge of Myrddin.” Lorenz announced when he saw that Claude was too preoccupied to get to his chair than explain the events that caused them to return so soon.

“Seteth says that you’ve been to Remire and found Eisner-” Claude claimed, pulling out his chair with more impatience than anybody has ever seen him with. “And that they’ve refused to join us in resisting the Empire.” He said, taking a seat and placing his arms in front of him on the table. 

Edelgard looked him over with an analyzing gaze. “Yes. That about sums it up.” The woman turned her torso around and pointed to the back corner of the room, where a large, familiar, bony sword was currently waiting. “-Except for the fact they also gave us the Sword of the Creator.”

Claude’s frustration finally fizzled out slightly and when he looked at the sword with an arched eyebrow. “What-”

“Apologies-” Seteth coughed into his fist, leaning against the wall closest to the door as if to keep himself distanced from the table. “I perhaps should have mentioned that sooner.” Claude noted the subtle disgust and horror Seteth had in his eyes as they trailed towards the sword. “It honestly left my mind.”

“I-” Claude stopped, still staring at the sword. 

Learning that Byleth is alive? Awesome. Learning that they apparently want nothing to do with the war? Bad. Learning that they did give away the Sword of the Creator? Good. Knowing that the sword is pretty much useless without Byleth (or the rare exception of finding a crest stone for the sword that would allow at least Edelgard to use it effectively.) Bad but at least expected. 

Realizing that for once Claude was at a loss for words, he simply turned back to Edelgard, trying to fight the urge to let his voice crack. “What exactly did Prof- Byleth-” Claude corrected himself. “-Say?”

To this, Edelgard frowned slightly and placed her hands in her lap. “Don’t worry. I don’t think Byleth’s main ire is with you. It’s actually me and the Church who Byleth is the most angry with.” Her voice trailed off as she turned to Seteth who simply responded with a silent nod. 

_ That must hurt.  _ Claude thought, giving Edelgard a sympathetic look.  _ Edelgard has to live with the idea of someone hating her just as much as the entity she swore to destroy. And the worse part is it makes sense.  _ The duke frowned.  _ Rhea and Edelgard both tried to shape Byleth into something they weren’t...Hell, me and Dimitri tried to too. _

“And before you ask, no, Byleth has no idea where Rhea is.” Edelgard replied, answering a question that Claude was honestly not planning to ask even though he should have. 

“Pardon my interruption-”

Everybody at the table turned their heads towards Lysithea, who was currently raising a hand as if waiting on permission to continue.

“No offense to the Professor, but…” Lysithea winced slightly as if she was internally yelling at herself before continuing. “Am I the only one who thinks that the Professor- Byleth- is being a bit selfish?”

Several gasps sounded across the room and Claude saw several angry glares being exchanged as the sound of chattering began.

“As someone who was there-” Hubert spoke over the cantankerous crowd. “Yes, I do think that Byleth is being ‘selfish’, by the textbook definition of the term-”

“I’m sorry!” Hilda shouted next, slamming her back against her chair. “You’re telling me I’ve had to spend the last five years hauling a heavy axe over my shoulder fighting off Faerghus troops on the northern border just for the Professor to say they don’t want part of this!? Like I had a choice!”

Claude heard several of the Blue Lions snap back in response to this. 

“Everybody’s been fighting their own battles!” Ferdinand shouted next, his gaze focused and his voice pleading. “If the Professor doesn’t wish to partake in the bloodshed, then they shouldn’t be forced to!”

“This coming from an Imperial turncoat!” Annette rose from her seat with more venom in her voice than Claude had ever heard from knowing the girl as a teenager. 

“Everybody-” Claude tried to intervene with no avail as the shouting continued.

In a moment of...not quite helplessness, but definitely a lack of knowing what to do, Claude turned to Lorenz who simply shook his head with a disappointed expression on his face. 

“At the end of the day, Byleth is one person.” Lorenz murmured, in a voice that Claude realized was likely only audible to him due to Lorenz being seated next to him. “I’d argue that even the power of the Goddess is useless without having wealth or political power.” Lorenz gave Claude a somber glance. “The power of being a noble.” 

Claude leaned back in his seat, allowing the angry mob to continue their rampage in the war room and instead focusing on his conversation with Lorenz. “Yeah.” Claude replied as if somebody had finally acknowledged a statement he had been repeating for years. “I-I know I was being a bit irrational…” He began to confess.

“Well, you’re no worse than the rest of us apparently.” Lorenz retorted with a hint of amusement, using just a quirk of his brow to gesture back at the angry mob. “I’m starting to see why everybody considered us to be so rowdy as adolescents.”

“Oh gods.” Claude rolled his head back with a smile. “We must have been insufferable.” He smirked as he looked back at the purple-haired man. “You were at least.”

“The feeling is mutual, Claude.” Lorenz said, a smile betraying his insult.

Claude chuckled in reply, and was about to try and intervene in the ongoing screaming match that had been happening around them when he saw Annette roll up her sleeves towards Hubert only for a yell far louder than any had filled the room previously to beat him to the punch.

“ENOUGH”! Seteth yelled in what was more of a thunderclap than any normal human sound and suddenly Claude felt as if he was transported back five years ago where Seteth had to yell at every student within an earshot of the dining hall in order to stop an impromptu arm-wrestling tournament that had ended with Caspar collapsed on the floor. 

Looking around the room only further cemented this feeling as suddenly every former student was frozen and had their fearful gazes locked on Seteth.

“It is not your place to judge someone for their choice on whether or not to join a war.” Seteth said in a voice that somehow did not seem like his own, slowly scanning the room with that soul-piercing gaze that always managed to take Claude by surprise. 

This time, however, the gaze was a bit more than soul-piercing or even righteous. The best way Claude could describe it is as the gaze an executioner would have before bringing down the axe on the most despicable criminal on earth but even that fell short of whatever fury Seteth carried in his eyes.

“Byleth’s choice not to join us has no bearings on the fact that this war will continue.” Seteth continued, his voice reverting closer back to it’s usual sound. “-And hopefully, not on your decision making as well.” Seteth quietly stepped back towards the wall, and Claude took that as an invitation to try and get his word in again.

“Thanks, Seteth.” Claude gave him a small nod and rose out of his seat. “And for the record- He has a point. I know a lot of us feel betrayed by this news regarding a person we all once respected and revered...but this war does rage on.”

Claude turned his gaze towards Dedue, who had appeared to be waiting patiently for Claude’s acknowledgement. 

“What I want to know is what brings Molinaro and the rest of his companions out of Faerghus and to our base of operations.” Claude explained, slowly nodding his head to confirm that it was Dedue’s turn to speak. 

“Thank you, Claude.” Dedue replied with a smile as he rose from his seat. “As I’ve already explained to Dimitri and Edelgard, the condition in Faerghus has become critical under the Empire’s occupation. I know that the Alliance is similarly overwhelmed by Imperial forces but we humbly request troops in order to liberate the Kingdom.” Dedue turned his head and nodded at Annette.

“If you help liberate Faerghus from Cornelia’s army, most of the noble houses have agreed to joining forces with the Alliance against the Empire.” Annette explained, her voice a tad strained; likely from all the yelling she was doing just a minute prior. “We already have a militia formed, but without proper resources, we have no hope of lasting. We’ve already lost a lot to the winter cold alone.” Annette’s voice hitched and Mercedes reached over to press a hand on her shoulder.

“Well.” Claude replied, and gave the Blue Lions a melancholy smile. “I think I have good news for you, but first, an announcement-” Claude turned his head slightly towards Edelgard. “Our army has grown considerably fast, and frankly, too large for me to delegate on my own. Instead of everybody having to wait for my word of approval on what to do, I have a suggestion to make. Edelgard-”

The woman looked over at him with wide eyes. 

“I would like you to join me as a lead commander of this army-” Claude said calmly, before turning his gaze towards where the former-Blue Lions were seated. “-So that we may open a second front in Faerghus.”

Several gasps echoed throughout the room. 

“You want me to help command?” Edelgard asked, completely bewildered. 

“Yes.” Claude answered with a thoughtful gaze. “While I lead an army in Leicester and focus on maintaining the homefront, I thought that you might be interested in leading an offensive into Faerghus to take down General Cornelia.”

“I-” Edelgard blinked as if she was starting, her eyes quickly traveling towards Dimitri. “Me!? Claude, wouldn’t Dimitri be more suited for this-”

“Well, of course I’m presuming that you would be assisted by Dimitri.” Claude quickly cut her off. “Besides, the long-term goal is to liberate the Empire as well. It’s only natural for the rightful Emperor of Adrestia to play a leading role when we get to that point.”

Edelgard stared into Claude, clearly not satisfied by his explanation.

The animosity and uncertainty was also evident among Dedue, Annette, Ashe and Mercedes, but that was to be expected.

_ I suppose I’ll have to try to persuade them further at a better time.  _ Claude accepted.  _ But for my plans to work, I’m going to need a way to reliably split our army.  _

The duke began to move away from his seat, turning to the roundtable once more. “Of course, all of this is subject to further deliberation which we can discuss at other times. For now, a call this meeting to a close. Dedue-” Claude stopped by the armored knight. “I can show you and your soldiers a place to rest here at the monastery.”

Even after the tense discussion from before, the gratitude in Dedue’s small nod was earnest. “Thank you, Duke Riegan.”

Claude began to make his way out of the war room with the former-Blue Lions following behind him, trying best to ignore the intense murmuring he heard on his way out. 

  
  
  



End file.
